Angel for Earth
by Earth Angel in Silver
Summary: What if there was a Sailor Earth? This is a story about the senshi Sailor Earth and she has a mission to find the Earth Senshi and the Princess. Shes also searching for the family she lost long ago, and for the past. Please R & R!!!!
1. Prolouge

  
Hi minna. My name is Earth Angel, but I found out later after I   
started using it and some people got to know me that someone else was   
already using it on ASMR. So all my fan fiction and poems are under Angel  
of Earth on ASMR. This is my first fan fic so please   
understand if its no the greatest. Please email me with your comments. So   
from my understanding next I put in the discalimer adn my thanks. This  
story is about Sailor Earth and the Sailor Elements.  
  
  
Thanks to Lady Archanna for putting this story up on ASMR. To Cassy, Alishie,  
Patrick, Adam, Katie, Madonna, Brittany, Jess, Megan, and Sam, and the   
rest of my friends from school, I love ya. To the rest of the ASMR chat,  
Sere, Mad, Rora, Soul, MMJ. Love ya all.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to its creator and all those companies that  
bought rights to it. Sailor Earth and the Sailor Elements are mine and   
anymore made up characters that happen to come up along the way.  
  
Now on to the show.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel for Earth   
Prologue  
Rated G  
By: Earth Angel/ Angel of Earth  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A small girl about the age of three or four with short spiral midnight black  
hair and eyes as black as night was being wheeled into a hospital on a   
Gurney. Tears streamed down her face. "Where is my brother? What happened  
to my parents?" But still the people over her would not answer. "Where are  
they? Tell me." But they remained silent. Her eyes refused to stay open and  
she slipped away into sleep.  
  
Later she is in a hospital room. The doctor enters.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you that your parents didn't make it. You were lucky   
you came out with a few bruises. SInce you have no know relatives you will   
have to live in an orphanage."  
  
Tears fall freely down the little girl's face, "What about my brother." At   
this the doctor looks at her funny. "Sweetie you don't have a brother.  
The girls eyes widen, "I do too have a brother! I do! He saved me. Youre  
lying! You just want to separate us!" The girl falls down sobbing on her  
bed.  
  
"You'll leave for the orphanage tomorrow. I want to run a few more tests."  
  
  
  



	2. New Scout?!

  
Hey everyone. I'm so happy to see my first story up. I hope you liked the   
first part. I kinda drew a blank at how to do this part, but I managed.  
So I hope you like it. Please e-mail me. I'm using the Japanese names   
Except for Melvin cuz I forgot it. Also I need Chad's and Greg's too.   
I you know please e-mail me. Oh and I forgot this takes place after Sailor   
Moon S.  
  
Earth Angel  
  
  
Angels for Earth  
Chapter 1   
New scout  
Rated G  
By: Eath Angel  
E-mail: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Class, we will be getting a few new exchange students from the around the   
world. They are going to introduce themselves to you." stated Ms. Haruna   
  
Two boys and three girls stood in front of the class. First the boys   
introduced themselves and then the girls. One of the girls stuck out to  
Usagi. She seemed familiar to her somehow. She had curly black hair that   
reached just past her shoulders, she was kind of short, and had dark sea   
blue eyes. The only person she had ever seen with eyes like those where   
Mamoru. Maybe it was just her imagination. She was to far away to really   
tell what color they were. The girl took a step forward and introduced   
herself.  
  
"Hello minna. My name is Terra Rose Childs and I'm from the Unitied States.  
I'm 15 and my hobbies are art, animals, plants, and about any sport there  
is." she spoke Japanese perfectly.  
  
~*~*~ At lunch ~*~*~  
  
"Hey did you hear about the new girl, Terra Rose?" Melvin's head popped out   
of nowhere as usual. "I heard she was a witch. Did you notice her eyes   
change colors every now and then. If she is a witch we should keep out   
distance. She could be dangerous and put spells on us."  
  
"Can it Melvin." Naru wacked Melvin on the head.  
  
Usagi looked around school grounds to see the other exchange students had  
fit right in but Terra Rose sat under a tree by herself. Usagi ignored   
Melvin and went to see Terra.  
  
"Hi Terra Rose. I'm Usagi I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with   
my friends and me?"   
  
"You want to eat lunch with me?" Sure I would love to, Usagi-san."  
  
"Just call me Usagi-chan."  
  
Just then Ami, Makoto, and Naru came up behing Usagi. She introduced Terra   
Rose to them.   
  
"So how long have you been here Terra Rose? You speak very good Japanese."   
said Ami  
  
"About three days. I'm orginally from Japan. I moved to America when I was   
four."   
  
~*~*~  
  
After school the girls went to the arcade. They introduced her to Mokoti,   
Rei, and Minako. They all sat at the counter waiting for milkshakes.  
Usagi seemed to be looking around for someone the whole time.  
  
"Usagi-chan who are you looking for?" asked Terra Rose.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Odango, she waiting for her boyfriend."  
  
"DON"T CALL ME ODANGO!! Only my Mamo-chan can call me that!   
  
Terra Rose held her snickers in, "I got to go. I'll see ya tomorrow."  
and with that she was out the door and gone.  
  
Usagi was on her way home when her communicator went off.  
  
"Usagi we need you in the park. Big, mean, and ugly youmas are back."  
  
"Alright Mercury. I'll be right there. Moom Cosmic Power."   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey ugly. I'm Sailor Moon the Champion of Justice and on behalf of the Moon  
I will pun-  
  
Before Sailor Moon could finish her speech she was pined to the wall. She   
looked around to see that so were the other senshi, except Mars who was   
knocked out, and Tuxedo Mask who was glued to a tree.   
  
"Now I will destroy you and take you to my master."   
  
The youma's nails grew out and were just about to go into Sailor Moon when  
a white rose sliced threw the nails. Everyone gasped with wide eyes and   
looked up to see a shawdow figure up on a tree branch. The figure stepped   
out of the shawdow to reveal a small girl in a metallic purple and silver   
senshi fuku. She had black curly hair and wore a mask on her face. All her  
jewrely was silver, even her tiara which held a clear stone. Her boots were  
like Jupiter's and her gloves were slightly different. They had one small   
strip of color where they ended. In the middle of her bow sat a silver   
locket.  
  
"I am the guardian of life and this planet. I am Sailor Earth and on behalf  
of my planet I will get rid of the evil that threathens it, and that means  
you."  
  
  



	3. Earth's Guardian

  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please e-mail me.  
  
  
Angel for Earth  
Chapter 2  
Earth's Guardian  
Rated G  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
@-------------  
  
All the senshi gasped at the new scout, mouths wide open and eyes wide.   
  
"So ugly wanna play with me?" Sailor Earth jumped and landed a few feet   
away from the youma.  
  
The youma shot some acid from its mouth which Sailor Earth dodged easily.  
  
"My turn." Colored energy started to gather in the girls hands until it   
formed a ball about the size of a basketball.   
  
"BIOSHERE.....SMASH!" She threw the ball at the youma. The youma unable to   
dodge the attack screamed and was hit full force, turned to dust.  
  
The nails that trapped the senshi disappeared but before they could do   
anything a heavy mist covered the area and in seconds it was gone along  
with Sailor Earth.  
  
@----- later at the temple -----@  
  
"Luna, do you know anything about this new senshi?" Rei sipped at her tea.  
  
"Well," the cat sat down,"I remember little about Sailor Earth. The guardian   
of Earth was very rare, and very powerful."  
  
"So is she a friend then Luna?"  
  
"You can't be sure. Sailor Earth has a different purpose then us, but thats   
all I can remember. She could be a fake though, so I says its best if we  
dont trust her."  
  
"But I thought I was the protector of Earth." said Mamoru.  
  
"I don't know what this means its all so confusing. Lets call it a night,   
its almost midnight." Luna got up and walked out the door.  
  
@----- Elsewhere in Tokyo -----@  
  
A small girl steps out of a heavy mist,  
  
One girl runs from the cops,  
  
One sits in the cemetary listening to the dead,  
  
One swims in a cold lake, uneffected,   
  
One floats on a soft breeze,   
  
  
@----- @----- @----- @-----   
  
I'm sorry its short. Santa brought me an early Christmas gift, a fever.  
I was running a temp of 102.4 on Friday. So I'm not feeling my best and I  
dont feel like writting much, but this is the only day I can get it in   
before the deadline this week. Plus I have some company coming tomorrow   
and the next day so I have to clean house. My room is a MESS.   
I DONT WANTTA CLEAN!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 


	4. Apartment

HI MINNA!!!!! This is a longer chapter. It might have been longer but I   
have company and I wanted this out this week because the first few chapters  
were short. I hope you like it. There is some thought in this chapter so I   
used *s to show when someone is thinking. I know that they introduce their   
names backwards in Japan, but I don't care I'm writing it like we do here   
in the U.S. I hope to start writing from Terra Rose's view soon. But there  
has to be some mystery in the new girl.   
  
  
Angel for Earth  
Chapter 3  
Apartment  
Rated G  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One Week Earlier...  
  
"Knock, knock, Mamo-chan. I'm here." Usagi walked into Mamoru apartment.  
  
"Hi Usako." Mamoru was sitting at a desk in the living room typing.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" She walks over to him and gives him a little kiss.  
  
"I'm typing up an add for the paper. I got to get a room mate. The owner  
upped the rent again and that extra rooms just going to waste."  
  
"I don't want you to get a room mate! We wont get anymore time alone, and   
what if they find out your Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"I already checked around for other apartments. Do you know how hard it   
is to find a good apartment in Tokyo this time of year? As for the whole  
Tuxedo Mask thing, I'll just have to be careful. I got windows I can   
always jump out of." He took off his glasses and threw them on the table,  
"Writing this add is harder than I thought."   
  
Usagi walked behind him and started to rub his shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Present Day  
  
"Move over Ivy. Your hogging the bed. Why don't you turn into   
something small that doesn't take any space?" Terra rolled over on her   
the bed making more room for the dog.   
  
The dog started turned into a glowing ball and started shrinking the glow  
faded and there sat a small silver cat with the earth symbol on it head.  
  
"There is that better, Terri?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Terra spread the newspaper out on the bed, "We have to find an apartment.  
I can't believe how many rat and roach infested places there are around   
here. And everything is so expensive."  
  
"Why don't you just ask them to leave?"  
  
"Because the place was such a dump to begin with. Besides I don't want to  
have to ask them to leave just because I want to live there. I don't want  
to make them lose their homes. Hey, heres one, but their looking for a  
room mate. Ivy, how do you feel about moving in with someone? It'll mean  
you can't talk as much."  
  
"I don't care. The sooner we get out of this hotel the better."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Terra walks up to the door and knocks. A guy about seventeen with   
midnight black hair and dark blue eyes answers.  
  
"Hi my names Terra Rose Childs, and I'm here about the add in the paper."  
  
"Come on in. My name is Mamoru Chiba."   
  
"I just got this feeling. Have we met before?"  
  
"Thats funny I just got the same feeling. I don't think we've met."  
  
They sat on the couch.   
  
"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself."  
  
"Well, I moved here from the U.S. I'm originally from Tokyo though. I   
moved there when I was four."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 15, almost 16, and I'm in tenth grade, I'm going to Crossroads High."  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
"My adopted parents are back in the U.S. I'm here on an exchange program.  
The family I was suppose to be staying with had to back out last minute  
so I've been living in a hotel."  
  
"What about activities?"  
  
"I havn't had time to join anything yet but it all depends on the season.  
I want to be part of the vollyball team, swim team, and softball team.   
For clubs I'm hoping to join the art club, cooking club, nature club  
and if there is a community service club. I also take part in the school  
plays. Outside of school activities I like to hike, bike, skate. I got a  
part time job up at the stables where I give ridding lessons and help   
take care of the animals."  
  
*Man, she's one busy girl. That will be good for Tuxedo Mask. And she   
seems so familar, like I've know her all my life.* Mamoru sat his cup of  
coffee down.  
  
  
Mamoru asked Terra a few more question and then went on and told her   
about him. They talked for hours. It seemed like they were best friends   
and had know each other forever. After a while Mamoru showed Terra around  
the apartment.  
  
"You can have the room if you want it, thats if you can put up with me."  
  
"Sure I would love to have the room. Oh by the way can I have a cat?   
She's house broken and doesn't make a mess."   
  
"Sure my girlfriend is over here all the time and she always brings her  
cat." What Mamoru actually meant was that the cat tagged along to watch  
them but he wasn't about to say that out loud.  
  
"When can I move in?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later Terra moved most of her stuff into the aparment and   
spent the whole day working on her room. It drove Mamoru nuts trying to   
figure out what was going on in there because she kept the door shut.   
(AN: I describing the room because I'm bored.)  
  
The walls were sponged a silvery purple. A water bed sat up against the   
wall in a corner with a hope chest at the end and a night stand with a lamp  
sat next to the head of the bed. In front of one window was a desk with a   
computer, and one corner sat a stero system with a cd rack full of different   
kinds of cds. An essel sat in front of another window with some canvas.   
Plants were all over the room, some even climbing up the walls and cellings  
and pots of white roses were near the bed. A white dresser sat near the   
walk in closet. Pictures of far away places were on the walls and ceramic  
mystical creatures sat on things in the room.   
  
  
  
"So what do you think Mamoru-chan? It's almost all done."  
  
"Looks like it took a lot of work Terri-chan."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Mamoru opened it and there stood a delivery   
guy. "I have a delivery for Terra Rose Childs."  
  
"Thats me."  
  
"Sign here please." the delivery guy holds out a board and Terra signs.  
"Its downstairs we'll just have to unload it."  
  
Terra runs downstairs to the delivery truck with Mamoru and the man in tow.  
"It's here! It's finally here!" she turns to the delivery guy with a deadly  
face and red eyes, "If its scratched, chipped, or broken I will make sure   
you pay. I'll make you wish were never born."  
  
The delivery man looks pale, "Yes miss."  
  
The other delivery men start to wheel out a object that is covered with a   
tarp.   
  
"It's here, it's here."  
  
"Terri-chan calm down. What can be so important?" Mamoru looks down into   
Terra's eyes and got a shock. Bright yellow eyes almost impossible to look   
at, "Hey Terri-chan your eyes are yellow. I could have sworn they were dark   
blue."   
  
"Oh they are. My eyes change color usually when I get big waves of emotions.  
When there yellow I'm hyper, dark blue is calm, black is depression, red  
is anger, purple is love, dark green is when I'm jealous, and emerald green   
is when I have a urge to garden, ice blue is when I'm in kind of a cold   
mood, brown comes when I'm inbetween emotions and orange is kind of a   
hyper, but mean mood. Usually my eyes are dark blue because its a family   
color but my eyes only change with emotions that are very strong. My   
mother's eyes changed too."  
  
Terra turned to the object and tore off the tarp to reveal a black Harley   
Davidson motorcycle. Mamoru mouth dropped open at the beautty of it. She   
hugged it then started to inspect it for scratches.   
  
"All in one peace."  
  
"You can drive."   
  
"Yeah. I was aloud to get my licence early, because I was leaving for Japan  
and I only have a few more months until I'm sixteen.  
  
"When is your birthday?"  
  
"April 30th. I'm a Tarus, one of the signs most concented to the Earth."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple hours later...  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Terra answers the door.  
  
"TERRA ROSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" screamed Usagi  
  
"I live here Usagi-chan. So you must be the Usako that Mo-chans been talking  
about." Terra moved out of the way for the steaming bunny, "He's in watching  
tv."  
  
Usagi walked past Terra and into the living room where Mamoru was on the   
couch with a small silver kitten.  
  
"I'll let you too talk I'm going out for milk I'll be back in half an hour."  
Terra grabbed her car keys and walked out he door."  
  
"You didn't tell me that your room mate was a girl!"  
  
"Usako, calm down, Terra is only a friend. She's like a little sister. Usagi  
you should trust me."  
  
"Your right. I should trust you two. I just can't help rushing into   
conclusions sometimes. Terra and I have been really close these last two   
weeks and she seems like a sister to me too.  
  
"Your getting so mature my Usako. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Mamo-chan."  
  
Usagi leaned up and kissed him. The cat that looked kind of annoyed left   
room and went back into Terra's room.  
  
"When did you get a cat?"  
  
"I didn't. She's Terra's and her name is Ivy."  
  
They started kissing again. The kisses started going deeper when the   
communicator started going off.  
  
"Not again." groaned Mamoru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"I am Sailor Moon,"  
  
"And were the Sailor Senshi," chimed in the rest of the senshi.  
  
"And on behalf of the Moon we shall punish you."  
  
"Mars Fire Balls charge." Mars lanched her fire ball at a water youma.  
"It's time for you to become vapor."  
  
The youma easily dodged the attack  
  
Mercury was typing away on her mini computer trying to find the youma's   
weakness.  
  
Jupiter was throwing thunder and Tuxedo Mask was throwing roses at the youma  
but neither could seem to hit the youma.  
  
Venus threw her love chain and smacked the youma in the face.  
  
The youma started to shoot out random blast of high water pressure and hit  
both Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon. The youma was just about to shoot hot  
water at the two when a small white rose landed in the mouth of the youma   
plugging up its hole.   
  
The senshi gasped and looked up at where the rose had come from.  
In a tree stood Sailor Earth.  
  
"I'm the Earth's guardian. I was chosen by Mother Earth to protect the small  
and the life on this planet. You can't come in here and try to take over.  
I'm Sailor Earth. And you're going to pay for attacking my planet."  
  
The youma tore the rose out of it's mouth, "You think you can destroy the   
Black Rose little one? You can't, we are stronger than what we once were.  
You might have gotten rid of us once but now were back and stronger than   
ever.   
  
"The Black Rose is going down." Sailor Earth started her new attack.  
  
"LIFE SEED," a small shape of energy appeared in her hand, a gust of wind  
blew at her back. It blew her hair forward but left the mask on. The wind   
also picked up the seed and then died down right when it got to the youma.  
The seed fell on the ground. The youma looked at it and started laughing,  
"Is that all you got little girl?"  
  
"DRAIN." Sailor Earth whispered the last word. Vines exploded out of the   
seed and wrapped themselves around the youma. The green vines started to   
glow and they began to suck the energy out of the youma. The youma began to  
scream and shrink and shrivle until it was nothing but a small dried up   
corpse.   
  
"Retun." The vines began to pull back into the seed. The seed was now the   
size of a baseball. It floated up off the ground and then landed in the  
palm of Sailor Earth. A strong wind blew threw the park again and hit the   
corpse turning it to dust.  
  
Sailor Moon was the first to speak. "Who are you? What is your mission."  
  
"I am Sailor Earth and my mission is to find the Princess, and protect her  
and find the Sailor Elements at the same time I must protect the Earth.  
  
"What princess are you looking for? The Moon Princess? Because if you are  
we already found her."  
  
"I'm not looking for the Moon Princess."  
  
"What did the youma mean by Black Rose and you tried to get rid of it once?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. You best stay out of this or you will get hurt."  
  
"We protect the Earth too. Why don't you join us? Maybe we could help you."  
  
"I won't join you. Nobody asked you to protect this planet, but since you   
did you have my thanks. You couldn't help me.   
  
"Sailor Earth, come along now." a large black lab with earth symbol on its   
head appeared.   
  
"This is my guardain, Ivy and you better stay out of our way. I don't want   
to have to hurt you just for being in the way, but I will."  
  
A white mist surrounded the senshi again and when it had lifted the   
girl and dog were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terra Rose walked into the arcade,"Hi Motoki. How are you today?"   
  
"Oh hi Terra. I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you more the other day but I   
figured with all the girls there I couldn't get close."  
  
She felt fluttery. Like she could soar a million feet off the ground.   
  
*Rosie girl stop it. Remember what happened with the last guy."  
She felt tears sting her eyes but held back.  
  
"Its really werid, Terra, but have we met before? I feel as if I've meet   
you before. Only I can't place it."  
  
"Well I use to live in Japan but I moved away when I was four."  
  
Suddenly it hit him were he had meet Terra before. "Angel?"  
  
"OH MY WORD! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed and threw her arms around him.  
  
@--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hahahahahahahahah! Cliff Hanger. I know I hate them too, but its a good   
way to get someone to come back next week. It was just a good place to   
stop. I was going to put more in but not enough time. Next week find out   
how Motoki and Terra Rose know each other. And if I have enough time to get  
chapter five out find out how Ivy and Terra Rose meet and what Ivy really   
is. PLEASE EMAIL ME!!   
  
12/29/00  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Past Beginnings

  
WARNING READ THIS.  
  
I'm writting from Terra's perspective. Flash Backs are in third person.  
There are a lot of flash backs.  
  
  
This chapter I decided to do Terra's past in. If anyone here  
has not figured out already that Terra was the girl in th prolouge and that  
she is Sailor Earth, now you know. There is a reason that Terra Rose calls  
herself Rosie in her mind. You'll find out now. All the new characters will   
have American names. I just don't have the greatest sources when it comes to  
Japanese names. And on the note of names Terra's first name isn't Terra Rose  
She does have a Japanese name. I'm just working on it. I'm not making much  
sense. It'll all work itself out in due time. Please R&R!!!!  
  
  
Angel for Earth  
Chapter 4  
Past Beginnings  
Rated G  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
@-------------  
  
  
I threw my arms around Motoki and gave him a big hug, " I can't believe  
it's really you!"   
  
Motoki was swinging me around when the girls and Mamoru walked in.  
  
"Oh you have no idea how glad he'll be when he sees you."  
  
I looked over to see that the girls and Mo-chan was looking at us funny.   
Motoki put me down when he noticed that the others were there.  
  
"This must look funny." I explained, "You see Motoki and I knew each other   
when I use to live in Tokyo. You see a friend introduced us we were kinda  
a trio.  
  
"The three of us became best friends. Alex, thats our friend, always called  
her Angel. Thats how I knew it was her."  
  
"Do you still see Alex?"  
  
"Yeah, man is he gonna be happy to see you again. But he was angry that  
you never wrote to us." Motoki couldn't seem to wipe the grin from his  
face.  
  
"Please, Motoki-chan, you can't tell him I'm back yet. I want to surprise   
him. And what do you mean never wrote. I wrote almost everyday for a year."  
  
"Sorry to tell you, Terri-chan, but we never got your letters. We were angry   
at you for awhile. But I'm just so glad to see you again. Alex on the other  
hand stayed mad for a long time."   
  
"So why don't you tell me what I've missed."  
  
"I got a girlfriend...."  
  
@-----------Later that day-----------  
  
  
I walk into my bedroom and throw myself across the bed. Ivy comes up   
and lays next to be. She is still in her cat form. So much has happened since  
I last saw Alex. I have changed in so many ways yet I still remained the  
same in someways. I remember the day we met......  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
Three boys surrounded a younger boy, age eight, with blond hair and blue   
eyes, their fists raised, "You're gonna pay for that."  
  
The boys came at the boy and started punching him. The boy only tried to   
shield himself, knowing he was out numbered.   
  
A shawdow came behind the behind the boys, "Leave him alone." The boys turn   
around to see a small girl about six with black curly hair and blue eyes.  
  
"And what are you gonna do about it midget?" the biggest boy teased her.  
  
"I'm gonna kick you butt that what."   
  
The boy threw a punch at her. She dodged it and then lodged her elbow in his  
stomach and hit him in the eye. He got a punch to her jaw and gave her   
a bloody lip. She then puched him in the stomach and then kicked his feet out  
from under him. He got up and ran away crying with his two friends behind   
him. She wiped her lip with the back of her sleve and walked over to the   
blond boy and held out a hand, "Are you okay?" The boy winced as she took   
helped him up, "Nothing that won't be healed in awhile. They could have  
killed you. Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
  
"My dad taught me and my brother. My names Terra Rose. Whats your's?   
  
"My name is Akemi, but everyone calls me Alex."   
  
"Why do they call you Alex?"  
  
"My fathers name is Akemi too."  
  
"Terra Rose isn't my first name either. My momma was American and my dad  
was Japanese so they gave both me and my brother a Japanese first name and  
a American middle name. But my brother also wanted to give me a name. My   
brother loved roses." Terra looks sad at this.  
  
"So what is you first name?"  
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*****  
  
  
He called me Angel since that day. He thought it was fitting.   
I wonder if he can still love me. I know he loves me for who I once was but  
much has changed since then. The move changed me. Losing him changed me. One   
thing that also change me a lot was when Ivy came into my life...  
  
  
*****NEW FLASHBACK*****   
  
Terra, now ten, is in town at the local ice cream parlor. Suddenly a spider  
youma blasts through the doors.   
  
"She's here. I know she is. GIVE ME THE GUARDIAN!" the youma shouts.  
  
The people try to flee, but the youma shoots out a blast of webbing making   
the people stick to the walls. Terra crawls behind a counter and hides.   
  
A small ladybug crawls onto Terra.   
  
"Terra Rose listen to me."  
  
"Little bug, you better get out of here the monster might try to hurt you   
too."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I am not what I appear to be." The small bug flys off   
Terra leg and lands infront of her. It starts to glow and changes shape.   
When the glow fades a large silver dog stands infront of Terra. " I was   
sent here to guide you small one. My name is Ivy. You must fight this   
monster and protect this planet. You have the power. Just say the words   
that come to you."  
  
Terra closed her eyes and listened to the world around her.  
  
"EARTH POWER... MAKE-UP!!"  
  
A silvery purple light covered her. The locket Terra wore around her neck   
appeared in her hands. A white rose came out of it. She held the rose in   
her hand and the petals started to come off the rose and started to swirl   
around her, like on a breeze that wasn't there. Terra started to twirl and  
spin like a ballerina and the petals covered her body. First the petals   
covered her until they made the body and skirt. Then they went to her arms  
and legs making gloves and boots. A tiara and earings appeared. The petals  
then flew to her face and made a glittery mask of white. She then stopped   
spinning and stood in a pose. In the pose she was in front of the Earth   
and one hand was up by the corner of her mask holding the white rose and the  
other hand was at her side. (AN: The rose's petals came back, reappeared,  
whatever)  
  
She jumped up onto the counter. "Stop right there youma. You think you can go  
around hurting people. I think not. I am Earth's guardain. I protect her   
and all the life that is on this planet. I am Sailor Earth."  
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*****   
  
I then destroyed the youma all on my own. That was just the start.  
I faced many youma. Ivy thought me many things on the ranch I grew up on.  
I didn't find it funny that the animal could talk. I had always been able  
to talk to anything living and I could heal things with my touch. But then   
again, Ivy wasn't a regular animal. She thought me how to use my powers.   
But she didn't teach me all fighting and magic.   
She thought me the history of my mission. She gave me books but the books  
wern't much help. Some couldn't be opened. Some had pages that only showed  
the ink when the time was write and some didn't open at all. I started to  
remember things from a past life. Not very many things. In that life I was   
Sailor Earth also. But all those memories are scattered and broken. Things   
are missing in these memories. I remember in that past life I fought the   
Black Rose. And with the locket I could become the leader of the Earth   
Senshi, Sailor Earth. But first I have to find the Earth Senshi. I remeber  
when I first got that locket. It was a gift from my brother. The brother   
that was like a best friend, the brother that I lost.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
Terra, age four, sits in a rose garden. *It's my birthday and he forgot.  
He never forgets my birthday.*  
  
"Rosie, Rosie, where are you." a voice calls.  
  
"I'm here." she calls to the little boys voice. He comes running down the  
pathway. She can't make out his face. It is a shawdow. But he has her  
black hair.   
  
"I wanted to give this to you. It's your birthday gift." he hands her a small  
package wrapped in purple paper. She tears into the paper. she pulls out a   
wooden box. Dozens of roses are caved out of the box all tangled into each  
other. She opens it, a soft melody starts to play. A melody from long ago.   
The inside is crushed velvet and resting on the velvet is a siver antique  
locket. She opens it up. But she can't make out the pictures inside.  
  
"Oh thank-you. You're the bestest big brother in the whole world." She   
throws her arms around the boy.   
  
"Only the best for my little sister." he plucks a white rose off the bush,   
after making sure there are no thorns he puts it in her hair.  
  
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*****  
  
If only I could make out his face. With all my memories it seems that   
certain things are missing. Faces blured or shawdowed, voices faded and soft.  
If only I could get this locket to open then maybe it would be easier to find  
him. I start to fiddle with the locket again, trying to open it. Tomorrow I  
go to the hospital to see what I can dig up. But still I don't think that  
they will be much help. But the hosptial is the best place to start. I roll  
off my bed and pull out my paints and a fresh canvas. I'll paint something.  
Something from a past. Something from my dreams. Maybe these Sailor Senshi   
from the other planets could help me. Find out who I am. Where I belong.  
Maybe even help me find the Earth Senshi and the Princess. But then again  
I don't know if I can trust them.   
  
  
@-------------------------------------  
  
Thats it. For this chapter.  
  
  
  



	6. Reunion

I know that this chapter and the last are small. I've been busy and I rewrote  
chapter 4 and 5. I had it all worked out and then changed it. So I'm kinda  
short on words. I was going to make put Motoki in Alex's place but then I   
thought that wouldn't seem right. Of course then the next part that you are  
about to read never would have happened. But anyways on with the show.  
  
  
  
  
Angel for Earth  
Chapter 5  
Reunion  
Rated G  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
@------------------------------------  
  
Motoki got out of the booth as Alex walked in.  
  
"Hey Alex it's good to see you again." called Motoki.  
  
I felt as if I was about ready to hit the celing. I kept my back to the two   
boys. I'm afraid to look at him. What if he hates me for never getting my   
letters. Motoki-chan had arranged this surprise meeting.   
  
"Hey Motoki-chan. Hows it going?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"So where is that surprise you promised me?  
  
"Right here." Motoki points at me. I slide out of the booth and and stand up  
to face the my old friend. I come face to face with those shocking blue eyes.  
Eyes that remind me of the sky. They widen as they focus on me. We look at   
each other for the longest time. An uncomfortable silence falls around us.  
  
"Hi Alex, long time no see." I break the tension.   
  
"Angel?" he whispers like hes trying to convince himself that I'm real.   
I shake my head yes. The nex thing I know is that he's swinging me around and   
around. He sets me down and I throw my arms around his neck and give him a   
huge hug. I feel so safe here in his arms. Its like I belong here. I love   
his embrace. His strong arms around me. He pulls away but not so much that  
we are no longer touching. Just enough that he can look into my eyes.   
  
  
"How come you never wrote to me Angel? You promised you would write to me."  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
"Angel, its about time. I thought you were never gonna come." Alex, age ten  
stands up off the porch step.   
  
Terra, age eight walks up to Alex.  
  
"Alex-chan I have to talk to you." her eyes become teary she throws herself  
into his arms and starts to cry.  
  
"Angel, whats wrong? You never cry."  
  
"I got some news. I've been adopted."  
  
"That's gre- "  
  
"No Alex it isn't. The couple that adopted me live in the U.S. Our plane   
leaves in a few hours."  
  
"No they can't take you!"  
  
A car pulls up and out step a young couple. The women comes up to Terra, "  
The lady at the orphanage said we could find you here. Its time to go."  
  
"Just give me a few more minutes."  
  
"Alright dear." The couple head back to the car.  
  
"Here I want you to give this to Motoki. He chose the wrong time to go on   
vacation, huh?" she holds out a letter.  
  
"Promise me you'll write me Angel, and that you'll never forget me."  
  
"I promise. How could I forget you." The two hug and they walk hand in hand  
to the car. The man opens the door and Alex helps Terra in.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
I'll miss you too."  
  
The couple get in and drive away. Both children watch each other until they  
fade out of the distance, not sure when they will see each other next.  
  
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*****  
  
  
He looks like hes about ready to cry. He has changed so much since I last   
saw him. He has muscles now. He's built much like Mamoru. Maybe even alittle  
more to him.   
  
"I did write Alex. Oh I wrote everyday for awhile. But I got no reply."  
  
"I never got you letters. I felt betrayed that you broke your promise. But   
it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we are together. Best   
friends forever. You have no idea how much I have missed you, Angel."  
  
  
@------------------  
  
"Hey Luna did you get anything on the Black Rose or anything new on Sailor   
Earth." Ami sat at her mini computer with the girls at the temple  
  
"Actually I didn't find anything in the records about the Black Rose but I   
did find out something about Sailor Earth. She is the leader of the Earth  
Senshi which consist of four other scout, Sailor Flame, Sailor Spirit, Sailor  
Wind, and Sailor Aqua. They are the Sailor Elements.  
  
  
@------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



	7. 6a; Dreams and Past

  
PLEASE READ NOTE! PLEASE READ NOTE!  
  
  
  
I WROTE A LONG CHAPTER. I ran out of memory even.  
  
Please email  
me and let me know what do you think. In this chapter you get a new chacter,  
you get to find out a little about what are in those books of Terra's and  
some of the history of the Elements and their princess. You also get to find  
out what Ivy is. Yes I know she is a shapeshifter but that isn't what she  
is exactly.  
  
My stories are also going up at www.prettyserenity.com   
  
Another thing is that the rating is changing. This story started out kinda  
slow and now we are getting into the darker side of things. Please if you're  
a younger kid, bail out now.   
  
Please don't Flame me. I havent gotten any yet but I did get a AIM that   
said, and I quote, "Your stupid" I'm sorry but that is a stupid remark.   
You know who you are. Please don't AIM me again.  
  
I MISS YOU SUNNY!!  
All of you that got to meet Sunny in the chat room, she says write to her  
at her Sailor Moon address. She can't get to the other one. Hey if anyone  
ever wants to talk to me you can find me on Talk City chat in the ASMRchat.  
My name in there is Earth_Angel_001, I havent been there lately but I plan  
to start coming more.  
  
  
  
Angel for Earth  
Chapter 6A  
Dreams and Past  
Rated: PG-13  
By Earth Angel   
Email: Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
  
@----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four weeks had past and Sailor Earth showed up many times to help fight the  
youma. It was amazing to the other senshi that she could destroy a  
youma as where they could not. But on the other hand she was the leader of  
her own group they knew at least that much. Each time they fought with  
her they found out nothing more about who she was or if she was on their  
side or the other side. All they did know was that their new enemies were  
know as the Black Rose and that Sailor Earth had once fought them before and  
won. But then on the other hand Luna and the senshi were not sure that they  
could competely trust her. For all they knew was that she could just be a  
fake to lure them into a trap.  
In the weeks Terra Rose became closer to Mamoru and the girl.   
They all seemed to have something that tied them to the new girl and they  
became like sisters. The only thing that Terra didn't know was that they  
were the Senshi but they all had there mystery and they all vanished on   
occassion. Terra didn't push them that much for the answer of where they  
were because she too had disappeared on more than one occassion.   
  
  
@---------  
  
  
"Where are we going now?" A little boy about six, with black hair sat next to  
a little girl with black curls, age four, in a car. No matter how hard the   
girl tired a shawdow still sat on the little boy's face. A young couple sat   
in the front of the car. "It's a surprise." the woman in the passanger seat   
look back at the little kids with a huge smile on her face. The girl   
smile grew larger. "Ice eam?" she asked her mother. "Now don't be going  
and telling your brother all his surprise." She laughed. "Are you two   
having fun?" Their father looked back at them from the drivers seat.  
"Yes Daddy." They both said. They turned the curve of the cliff. In front of  
them in the middle of there street was truck. The man turned to miss the   
truck but lost control of the wheel and they were going over the cliff.  
The little boy and girl grab onto each other. The little girl let out  
a scream of terror.  
  
@---------------  
  
Terra Rose was shaken away by a shawdowy figure. Her eyes started to focus   
and she saw that it was only Mamoru-chan. "Rosie, Rosie wake up."  
"I'm awake. I'm fine Mamoru." He sat down on the bed next to her, "Oh   
good. You were screaming in your sleep and you woke me up."  
  
"I'm fine it was just a nightmare."  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" he brushed a few curls away from her   
sweatty forehead. "It's just a dream," she stated, "About the day my family  
died. You see it was my older brothers birthday and we were going for more  
surprises. There was a truck on the wrong side of the road and my father  
swerve to miss it but lost total contol over the car and we went over the  
cliff." She looked down at the blankets, "My parents were killed instantly   
and as for my brother they hospital people claim I have no brother. They  
shipped me off to the orphanage a few days after the accident and a few  
years later I was adopted. I came back here to find my brother. I know that   
he is still out there some where, I just have to find him." She started to  
cry. "What if I never find him?" He took her into his arms and let her cry   
herself to sleep. "I know how you feel Rosie I lost my parents in a car   
accident to. I'm guess I'm kinda lucky I don't remember." he whispered to the  
sleeping girl.  
  
@---- the next day ----@  
  
"Bio Shere Smash!" Sailor Earth threw an attack at a youma. She was in the  
park alone fighting it. The youma easily dogged it. It started its own  
attack. "SOLAR FLARE BURN!" A large ball of fire came from the other   
direction and ingulfed the youma leaving it a burnt shell. "I could have   
handled it Solar." She looked up to see a figure. He was taller than when   
she had last seen him. He was a beautiful blond boy about seventeen or   
eighteen, guessing and wore a suit of golden armor. On his face sat a white  
mask much like the one she and Tuxedo Mask wore. "I thought you went back to  
were ever you came from." he stated. "I did and now I'm back for a little   
while." she started to walk away from him but he grabbed her hand.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
One year eairlier....  
  
"Hi is Alex here?" Terra stood on the front porch of the house. A woman that  
was unfamiliar to her answered the door. "Oh you mean that little boy  
with the blond hair?" Terra shook her head yes. "They moved away about  
a year ago." Terra was a little sad at this. She thought to herself that  
maybe it was possible the lady knew where they lived now. "You don't   
happpen to know where they are now do you?" The lady shook her own head  
no, "I'm sorry little one. I have no idea where he and his family are now."  
Terra said thank you and started walking back to her hotel room. She was  
passing a street when she heard screams. She ran to them and found a   
youma and transformed.   
  
"My name is Sailor Earth and I am the guardian of this planet prepare to  
pay for trying to harm innoccent life." She started her attack.  
  
"Earthquake.... SHAKE!" Sailor Earth threw a globe of power into   
the ground that made the ground shake. The youma fell on its butt. After the  
shake ended the youma jumped up and threw a blast of power of the girl.   
Sailor Earth closed her eyes waiting for the attack to hit. She knew that   
there was no way that she could get away from it, but she also knew that  
the blast would only injure her, badly. This youma was weaker than some of   
the others she had seen. But the blast never hit and she felt the warmth   
around her. She opened her eyes to see a young man with blond hair and golden  
armor in a mask was holding her. She had never felt this warmth before.   
Her heart felt like it was beating a million beats per minute. He put her  
down on the ground. "Stay here." He then turn back to the youma, "SUNBURST!"  
He shot a stream of light at the youma and it exploded. "Thank you. Hey  
your that guy that was in the shawdows two days ago aren't you?" She   
remembered a few days ago she was caught up in another attack. Something  
joined the attack that hit the youma with her attack. "Whats  
your name? I'm Sailor Earth." she said. But the man just seemed annoyed,   
"My name is Solar Flare (AN: I was going to call him the Sunlight Knight,  
ya get it? I wanted to be orginal though.) What did you think you were   
doing anyways?" He looked at her even from behind the mask she could tell   
that it was a cold look. "I was fighting that thing and saving a bunch  
of lives."  
  
"You almost got hurt. You shouldn't be fighting. I'm not always going to be  
around to save you." She caught something in his voice. An emotion that  
reminded her of something. But she just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"It caught me off guard, it could happen to anyone. But don't worry I   
leaving Japan tomorrow and you wont see me around anymore."  
  
He caught her hand and pulled her close to him. She opened her mouth to   
protest but his mouth covered hers. He tasted to her like candy. Sweet.  
The kiss pulled her into him, it was as if she could see his heart, soul,   
and mind all at once. He pulled away from her, "Goodbye." his hand   
pushed a few wild curls away from her face, and he walked away. Sailor Earth  
was to lost in the moment to stop him.  
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*****  
  
"Looked like you did need some help." They were so close.  
  
"Let go of my hand." Sailor Earth said in a warning tone. She knew this  
trick. Guys would try anything to make it seem that you were the   
only thing that mattered, like they could never go a minute without you.  
But she knew that it was all a lie. Guys just used you. There were a few  
guys out there that could be trusted. That didn't use a girl. But she   
had enough experience to know what most guys were like. He let go of her  
hand. She started to rub her wrist like he had grabbed her to hard. "I  
didn't hurt you did I?" he seemed almost worried that he had. "No  
you didn't hurt me."   
  
"What are you doing back here, and what are you doing fighting by yourself?"  
  
"That is none of your business and if you must know I've grown much stronger  
since you have last see me. But I'm also here looking for some people. Its  
surprised me I haven't seen you sooner."  
  
"Nobody needed my help."  
  
"Well I hope you don't mind if I take my leave." A thick mist filled the  
area and disappeared leaving Solar Flare alone. "What is it about that  
girl?" Then he turned and left.  
  
  
@--------  
  
There was once a time when all the planets were at peace. One princess from   
each planet became a warrior to protect one pricess, the Moon Princess. It  
was because of the Moon that there was peace between the planets. But one  
planet stayed out of the allience and that planet was Earth. Earth was  
different than the other planets. The Planet had its own mind and spirit.  
Long ago it chose a young girl to protect it. She was know as the Princess   
of Earth. She was powerful. One of the most powerful people in the   
galaxy. All her powers tied into the Earth, the elements and life itself.  
But evil forces came and tried to turn her evil or at least kill her. The   
Earth then decided that she needed some why to protect herself, so it created  
warriors to protect her and they were know as the Element Senshi. Each held  
a special power of the Earth, and a gift. Sailor Earth was the leader. She   
was more powerful than any of the other Element Senshi because she could   
copy any attack of the other Elements and use the Elements at her command.  
The other senshi were know as Sailor Flame, Sailor Aqua, Sailor Wind, and  
Sailor Spirit. No one was sure on the origin of the Elements. It was said   
that Sailor Flame was a fire sprit, Sailor Aqua was a water nymph, Sailor  
Wind was a sky pixie, Sailor Spirit was a spirit fairy and that Sailor   
Earth was an Earth born angel. Each of these things made their power   
stronger. The Princess of Earth was thought to guard animals that no other  
human had ever seen before. Creatures that for centuries were thought only   
to be legends. The Earth Princess had a advicer that was also the guardian   
to her and the senshi. Their guardian was a mystical creature know as a   
dragon. Dragons were shape changers and often it took on many shapes.  
The Earth Princess was thought to have a family and that they were  
the royal family of the Earth. They held the power of the Earth in their   
blood so they had magical powers tied into the Earth. But rarely did another  
princess show up in their family again. When the princess died another would  
step in and take her place. They would be born with all the knowledge of the  
previous princesses but would not learn it until a certain age. Her warriors  
also held the knowledge of the previous senshi.   
  
  
The words stopped there. Terra slamed the book shut and put it back into the  
hope chest and locked it up tight and redid the spell that she had cast on  
it to make sure that only those that were pure and had the blood of the   
Earth in them could open it. Stil there was nothing on this Solar Flare.  
But it was only natural. These books talked little of the other planets.  
The boy was tied into the Sun and she didn't own any of the other planets   
books. She was lucky that with the what little memories she had from her  
past life that she remembered where she had hidden the books. She had hidden  
them all over the world. She couldn't remember everything that were in the  
books from the last life but she did know that someone could find out just  
who the Earth Princess was with them and they could harm her. That is why  
she came back to Tokyo a year ago. She had hidden one of the books near a   
temple here. She was lucky that her adopted parents let her travel. She  
had used a little of her powers to get them to agree. They knew she wanted  
to travel all over the world and that was her dream. She asked for one thing  
for her birthday and that was what got her around the world. She also said  
that she was planing to try and find her brother. This worried her parents   
little because they knew that she had no other family but since the time   
that they had met her she had insisted on finding her brother. So they let   
her leave. She traveled that summer all over the world, even the North  
Pole, collecting all the magical items and books that she had hidden in   
her past life. Terra Rose rolled of her bed, gave Ivy a quick pat on the   
head and then went over to her painting. It seemed as though she had painted  
his one before. It was a beautiful girl with long golden hair in a flowing  
white dress and a man with black hair in armor in a rose garden. It   
nerved her because both of them had no face. She had tried to paint a face  
a dozen times but each time it was if something was stopping her. The   
faces had to be special. But there was something secret in the picture.  
Something didn't want her to find out just what the faces where just yet.  
She picked up a brush and started to paint in more roses when there was   
a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in." In walked Mamoru, "Hey I wanted to   
know if you wanted to come for-" He took one look at the picture and did   
a double take. His eyes went wide as he has struck speechless.   
  
  
*****MAMORU"S FLASHBACK*****  
  
"Hey Endymion, move your head up a little more." Endymion and Serenity   
were infront of the roses bushes in the royal gardens. There was a girl in  
front of them. She was painting their picture. She had curly black hair   
and wore a large shirt and a pair of breechers that had paint all over them.  
(AN: hehehe.. breechers, such a funny old word. I prefer pants but hey it   
was the olden days) Her face was blurry and hidden behind the canvas.  
He did as he was told. "Rena hold still." Serenity tired her best. "I just   
hope that know one finds that painting too soon, Ro."  
"You worry to much, En. Sure someday they will find out. You two cant hide   
the love you have." The girl stopped and started to mix another color.   
"I just don't want her to get into trouble or to be separated from her."   
Endymion move just a bit. "You two talk as if I'm not here." She started to   
pout a bit at the feeling of being forgotten. "Oh love, you know that we   
both just want whats best for you. And you also know that its forbidden for  
you to be here." The two start to kiss. "Ohh, so sweet, tell me when its   
over so I cant start to paint again." The girl said. Endymion and Serenity  
part. Endymion shots a warning glance at the girl with a hint of michief in  
his eyes. The girl shots back a look that said 'Lets see you try'  
Serenity giggles at the too of them. They were so close.   
"I'm going to stop painting for today." The girl started to clean up her  
art supplies. "We want to see." Endymion pulled Serenity to see the painting.  
Serenity gasped at it   
"Oh its beautiful." Endymion messed the girls hair and gives her a hug around  
the neck. "Very Beautiful."  
"  
  
*****END OF FLASHBACK*****  
  
"Yes Mo-chan?"  
He seemed to come out of his trance. "What?" It was the exact painting from  
in the flash back. Terra looked at him funny. "Are you alright, you said  
you and the girls wanted to know if..., and then you total blanked out.   
Maybe you should go see a doctor."   
"No thats okay. Its just your picture is so beautiful. Where did you get the  
idea to paint it?" he paused, "I came in here to ask you if   
you wanted to go for pizza." She set down her brush. She knew that something  
was up and it had nothing to do with how beautiful her painting is. You  
would go into a trance at that. "Sure I would love to go for pizza with you  
and the girls. As for the painting, I don't know where I got the idea. Just  
some dream I guess you can say. Just let me get cleaned up and then  
I'll be right out so we can go, okay." She started to put away her  
paints starting with the primary warms and then working her way down to the   
primary cold colors. She would start with the primary color and then do  
the colors that were inbetween it and another color and then do the color   
that it was mixed with. Then she would do the colors that took more than  
two colors too make. It was funny, but there was something that was familiar  
about the way she put her art supplies away. "Are you just going to stand   
there and watch me?" she said. "No sorry Terri-chan." He walked out of the   
room closing the door behind him. He then went and sat down on the couch  
a million thoughts were running threw his mind. What was Terra Rose   
doing painting a picture that was once painted thousands of years ago.  
Maybe Terra had something to do with the Silver Millenum. Maybe she was   
the painter all those years ago. But then it could just be what she said, a  
dream.  
He was too lost in thought to notice when Terra came out. She   
cleared her throat and he looked up to see that she was dressed in a black   
baby tee and a pair of flares. A sliver antique locket hung around her neck   
and silver earings hung from her ears. The necklace really stood out to him.  
He felt something from it, something familiar, something powerful. "You look  
good. Thats a pretty necklace, where did you get it?" he asked in curiousity.  
She grabbed it and held it protectively. "It was a gift from my brother on   
my fourth birthday."   
"May I ask whats inside." she looked a little sad at this question, "I'm  
not sure myself. I opened for me once long ago but I can't remeber what  
was in it then." She grabbed her fold-up umbrella and coat, "You better take  
your coat. It's going to start to rain in a little while." Mamoru took a look  
outside there wasn't a sign of rain and the weather man said nothing about  
rain, but yet deep down he could feel it and when they stepped outside he  
could smell a cold rain coming.   
  
(AN: Can you smell the rain? I can and I can also feel when its going to   
rain. Not in my bones or anything. Its just a feeling. I'm just curious   
how many people can smell rain coming. Email me if you do.)  
  
They got to the pizza place before the rain started. It was amazing how fast  
something like that could come rolling in. At first sight of the storm  
Usagi started to wimper, and Makoto felt recharged like a battery.   
When they walked in all the girls stared at the two. "What is their something  
on my face?" asked Mamoru. It was Minako that spoke up, "Its just that  
we never realized how much you two look alike." Makoto took a sip of her  
pop. "Yeah you two look like you could be twins. You even have that dress  
alike thing going." They looked at each other. Mamoru had also worn a plain  
black tee and a pair of jeans. "I guess we do happen to look a little alike."   
She took her seat in the booth and Mamoru slid in next to Usagi. They talked  
about everything. The new, not the weather though. Usagi was having a hard   
time not ducking under the table when the thunder and lighting started. She  
was not brave enough though because everytime it did she buried herself  
into Mamoru. Of course he was kinda embarrassed infront of the girls but  
he was enjoying it none the less to have his Usako in his arms. Lucky all the  
girls understood Usagi's fear. Terra thought that maybe she could stop this   
fear but than decided not. It might just bring the two closer together if   
they face her fears togther. But then on the other hand sometimes romance  
made her sick.  
  
@----- Terra's point of view -----@  
  
Sometimes I wonder what is the sense of being together with another. Mamoru  
is different from other guys. He does use a girl, like Matt and the rest   
of those boys at school. I should have listened to them. Listened to the   
gossip chains and listened to the other people in class. Thats what I usually  
did until Matt came into my life. I felt very pissed off right then. I   
didn't want to sit around and watch the happy couple in each others arms.  
I'm not jealous or anything. I just don't want to see it anymore. I felt  
Ami-chans arm on my shoulder. "Are you okay Terri-chan?" I look at her.  
She is so understanding and caring, she seems to notice everything around   
her. "I'm fine Ami-chan. I just need some fresh air. I'm going for a walk  
I'll see you all later." I put my half eaten pizza down on the plate and  
start to walk out. "Are you sure you should go out in that?" asked Mina.  
"I'll be fine. I've never gotten sick from being out in the rain before."  
I walk out of the pizza parlor and make my way for my hidding place. Only   
one other person knew about this place. It was a place that I could think  
about anything.  
  
@------- End of Terra's P.O.V. -------@  
  
"Are you sure you haven't seen her? Alright thank you." Mamoru put down the  
phone and called Usagi, "She's been gone for over three hours Usagi. What  
if something happened to her. No one has seen her."  
  
"Calm down Mamo-chan. I'm sure we'll find her. Didn't Motoki-chan say   
something about an old friend of theirs that she was best friends with when   
she lived in Tokyo. Maybe you could call Motoki-chan and get his number."  
Usagi could tell that her Mamo-chan was nuts with worry. He and Terra had  
become close, they all had. "Listen the girls and I will be right over and  
then we can go looking for her."  
  
"Alright, bye." They hung up and Mamoru dialed Motokis number. "Moshi Moshi"  
Motoki answer. "Motoki-chan its Mamoru. Terra's gone missing. Shes been out  
in the rain for over three hours and I'm really worried. We were hoping that  
you had that Alex guy's number so we could call him and find out if he knew   
that where she was." There was a small pause on the other end. "Mamoru   
you must be really worked up. You didn't even say hello. Oh I found the   
number." Motoki gave him the number and told Mamoru to call him when they  
found her. They hung up and Mamoru dialed the new number. "Moshi Moshi."  
a woman answered the phone. "Is Alex there?"   
  
"Hold on please." Mamoru could hear the women shout to Alex.  
  
"Hello" a man said in the phone.  
  
"Ummm yes this is Mamoru, I'm one of Terra's friends and room mate and you  
see the thing is that shes been missing for almost four hours now and we  
were wondering if you knew where she was." Yeah that sounded real  
professional Mamoru thought to himself. "Don't worry. I have an idea where  
she went. She use to run away all the time when she was younger. I'll find   
her and bring her home." Alex said. Mamoru said thank you and hung up. He   
then started to pace the floor by the time that the girls got there.  
  
"Mamoru calm down." Usagi tried to comfort him. "She'll be alright. Shes   
strong."  
  
"She could get hurt Usako. Shes so small anyone could try to hurt her. Its  
a big city and there are a lot of bad people out there. What if shes lost and  
wet or something worse."  
  
@-------------  
Across town...  
  
A blond boy got out of his car and made his way into the Royal Tokyo Gardens.  
Ever since she was little Terra loved to come here. She said it reminded her  
of something she once dreamed about. Alex made his way into the maze.  
There was one section that was hidden from the outside world. Terra had  
found it when she was younger and had then showed it to him. When she first  
came there its was overgrown and dying. An old cracked fountain sat in   
the middle of it all and there were the remains of different kinds of plants  
all over the place. Terra then made it her project. She replanted and took   
care of the over growth. She worked day to night with the help of Alex. They  
even got the fountain to work. (AN: DON'T THINK SECRET GARDEN)  
They would often go there to play and sometimes when she would feel sad, or   
disappear he always knew that he could find her there. He made his way into   
the secret square. And there she was lyying under a old oak protected from  
the storm.   
  
  
  
@---- Terra's point of view -----@  
  
I was there again feeling pity for myself. I didn't like the feeling but  
the tears would not stop. I sat in a ball all curled up under the oak.   
I thought I was alone. But then I felt another presence. It was most likely  
another animal. I just decided to ignore it but I knew it wasnt an animal   
when it wrapped its arms around me and pulled me in closer. I looked up to  
see Alex, "How..?" I started but he silenced me. "Mamoru called. Some of   
your friends were worried sick about you, Angel." I didn't mean to make them  
worry. He starts to wipe the tears from my face. He use to do this when   
we were younger. He would always seem to know when I needed someone and   
he would appear and wipe away my tears and make me feel better. "Would you  
like to tell me what wrong. You know you can always tell me everything.   
I'll always be here for you, Angel." I suppose it would be better to tell   
someone. If I were to tell anyone I would tell him. I think for a moment.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you but please bear with me because I have never  
talked to anyone about this." he nods at me. "Its just I sit there and I   
watch all the happy couples and I remember what happened to me, I like to see   
it sometimes. It makes me happy to know that others are happy and all but   
sometimes I just cant stand it at all." He gives me a funny look, he almost  
looks afraid to know what happened, "Terra what happened? If someone hurt  
you I swear by the Sun and the Moon that I will tear them from limb to   
limb." I decide to keep going. "When I started at school it was all okay,  
but then some of the kids noticed that my eyes changed colors and one heard  
me chanting. I know I'm usually very careful about that. It got out that   
I was a witch. The other kids started to ignore me, so teased me but   
they stopped after a while. They were afraid that I would bewitch them. I was  
forever then the school outcast. Sure I had some friends and some of the  
popular people tried to make friends with me so I wouldn't put a spell on   
them or try to help them with things. I got use to it. Then about a year  
and a half ago the most popular guy in school was teamed up with me for a   
lab project. He got to know me a little and then asked me out. I said yes  
because he seemed okay when we where partners. I hadn't forgotten about  
all that stuff I heard in the class rooms though. The girls all wanted him.  
The girls that did go out with him didn't talk about him all that much, but  
the guys gossip was that he was just out for the sex. I figured it was   
all rumors. We were dating for almost three months when he tried something.  
I wouldn't let him. Then at six months he started to get tired of me   
I guess you can say. One day I walked into his home to surprise him. I found  
him fucking a cheerleader." I finish. I look at Alex. There is pure rage in   
those eyes. I know that if Alex could he would fly all the way to the U.S.   
just to beat up the guy. Alex is different though, I know that he will never  
hurt me. And Mamoru and Motoki are like older brothers always watching over   
me.   
  
"Its over now Alex." His expression changes  
Yet I know that in his heart that he would hurt Matt if he ever did see him.  
He pulled me tighter into his arms. I felt so protected here. He pulls away  
and then wipes the tears away and brushes hair away from my eyes and mouth.  
He then stands up and scoops me up in his arms. I giggle at this. This   
was something he did rarely when we were little. We were so close to age  
that he wasnt able to carry me until he was at least ten. He then makes   
his way out of the gardens and puts me in his car. I start to drift off and  
when I awake again hes carring me up to the apartment door. "You could have  
waken me up and let me walk." I mummble. I burry myself into his chest. Its  
warm here. Actually I think I rather have been carried. "I didn't want to   
wake my sleeping Angel." I feel a side note being attached to that.  
I knew it, he's opening his mouth to say more. "But I also remember the last  
time I woke you up." I giggle how could I forget. I ended up getting really  
angry because all I wanted to do was sleep. He ended up in the fountian.   
He rings the bell and Mamoru answers the door. "Delievery."   
  
@------------------------------------------------  
  
There is more. SEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS LONG! Go on and read 6b  
  



	8. Chapter 6B; Dreams and Past

I was wondering what do you think of what happened in the last chapter.  
How do you feel about Solar Flare. Do you guys know who he is yet??? Cuz  
if you don't I won't go giving it away so soon. I'm going to be bringing  
in some new chacters soon. Email me. Also sometime I realize that I put in  
the senshi's English names and if you see them in the story I'm sorry. I'm  
just use to using the English names.  
  
I"M STARTING RIGHT WHERE I LEFT OFF! Terra point of view and everything.  
The maze in the last chapter was important.. I shouldn't give hints like  
this but I can't help it. You wont find out why the maze was so important   
until later on in the story though.   
  
  
Angel For Earth  
Chapter 6B  
Past and Dreams  
Rated: PG-13  
By Earth Angel  
Email Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
  
  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh thank the Gods." I heard the relief in Mamorus voice. "Where was she?  
Is she okay?" The girls head pops out right behing Mamoru and I see that   
each of the girls have hearts in their eyes. Well Alex was a hottie.   
Hey he still maybe my best friend but that doesn't mean I cant admitt  
hes a total babe. Does it? "She fine." says Alex as he pushes past   
Mamoru with me still in his arms. Still the same protective Alex that I knew  
when I was younger. Once some boy that was older got a crush on me and   
started to follow me around. Alex gave him a black eye and needless to say   
the boy never followed me around again. "Wheres her room." he looks around  
the apartment. "Alex I'm fine." He looks down at me with that look of worry.  
"Angel your all wet and we need to get you dry before you get sick."   
  
"Well first let me introduce you to my friends." I then give the intro and  
then I point Alex to my bedroom. He sets me down on my bed "Put on some dry  
pjs, dry out your curls, and let me know when your done and I'll come back   
in." He closes the door behind him. I busy myself putting on the dry clothes.  
  
Alex, Motoki, and Galen, Mamoru those are the men in my life. Each are close  
to me. Alex is my best friend and the rest of the guys are like my older   
brothers.  
  
The first time I saw Alex and he took me in his arms. I felt so protected. I  
knew that he would always watch over me. "Okay you can come in Alex." I knew  
that he would stand by the door.   
  
@----------- End of Terra's p.o.v. ------------@  
  
Alex walked into the room. Terra stood by her painting on the essel. There   
were too paintings. One was covered by a cloth but the one picture of the   
girl with the golden hair, and flowing white dress and the man with the black  
hair and armor stood uncovered. She took a cloth and started to cover it.  
"Its beautiful, Angel."  
  
"I guess, I just cant seem to find my faces anymore. Its like all the faces   
have disappeared."  
  
"Maybe you just need to find the right face. It could take a little while  
but it will come to you. Mom still have that painting that you painted of  
us when we were younger."  
  
"How is she anyways."   
  
"Shes kinda mad that I haven't brought you over to the house yet to see her.  
She feels kinda left out that we go off and have fun but you never stop by.  
How about I take you too see her tomorrow?"  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"Can I see the other painting."  
  
"Sure." She pull of the cloth. Its a picture of a blond boy in golden armor   
but again he has no face. Alex looks a little shocked at seeing the picture.  
What is with people being shocked at seeing my paintings? Terra thought to  
herself. But she did notice that the picture did kinda look like Solar Flare.  
"Its beautiful." He stepped back to get a better look at it.  
*It looks like Solar Flare.* his thoughts came threw to Terra. How would  
he know about Solar Flare she was curious by this point. Maybe he saved  
him once or something. Then he looked  
away and scooped her up in his arms again. "Put me down Alex!" she squealed.  
"What are you going to do about it midget." He swings her over his shoulder.  
"I can still kick your ass anyday and time."   
  
"Such words coming from the Angels mouth." he throws her on the bed and comes  
boucing on bed after her and he starts to tickel her. She screams and starts  
to laugh hysterically. "Stop it stop it."   
"Not until you tell me I'm the best." Alex said inbetween the tickling  
  
"Never will such foul words leave my tounge." She grabs for a pillow and   
starts to hit him on the head. He grabs the pillows and starts to hit her   
with them. Then he discards the pillows and starts to tickle her again.  
"Alright I give. You're the champ. Ya happy." He raises his arms in   
victory states, "And the new champ is now offically Alex." that was the   
mistake he made because he was unaware of what was going to happen. He was  
hit full force and knocked onto his back with Terra sitting on his stomach.  
She then started to tickle him. After about three minutes, Terra was the   
champ again. Alex then lifted her off the bed and pulled back the covers.  
He then put her in it and covered her up and gave her a quick kiss on the  
forehead, "Are you still having those dreams Angel." he said and sat down   
beside her. "Yes, I had one last night. Will you stay with me until I fall   
alseep." When Terra was little Alex would often know when she was having a  
bad dream and would come to comfort her. Terra always noticed that   
when Alex was with her she never dreamed of a terrible wars or the car   
accident but instead she dreamed of a garden maze and a beautiful forest.  
And someone was always with her. The person was golden.   
Alex came around the other side of the bed and took off his shoes and coat  
and crawled in under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and held her  
tight to him. They fit perfectly together.  
  
An half an hour passed. They had heard the screaming and peaked in to see   
the pillow fight. The girls thought that it would be best to let them have   
their fun, but time past and the giggling and screaming stopped and Mamoru   
and the girls started to get worried. When they went to check on them they  
door was slightly jared and they looked in to find them asleep. Alex had his  
arms wrapped around her and her back was to him. His face was buried into her  
hair. "They are so cute together." Usagi whispered. The girls all fell in   
love with this little scene and tip toed quitely out of the room, except  
for Mamoru who wanted the man out of his house, but Usagi stopped him.  
"Mamo-chan leave them be. Its not like they were having sex or anything.  
They were both fully clothed." Mamoru calmed down a little. "You're right  
Usako. Its just that she is like a little sister to me. I just dont want to  
see her going and getting hurt." She took his hands in her, "And neither do   
we, but those two are very close so you have to understand." Mamoru showed  
the girls out and yawned. He looked at the clock, one thirty five A.M.  
He then went into his room and went to sleep.  
  
@------ The morning ------@  
  
Alex woke up to Terra beginning to stir. Her dark eye lashes began to flutter  
and opened. He looked into light yellow eyes. "Good morning Angel."  
"Good moring my knight in shining armor."   
  
"How did you sleep."  
  
"Wonderful, That was the best sleep I have had in a long time." she strechted  
her arms above her head and wiggled in her spot like a little cat getting   
more comfortable. "I thought you were only going to stay until I feel   
asleep." she snuggled more into him embrace. He put one arm around her  
waist  
  
"I was but I fell asleep too."  
  
"Oh no what is Mamoru and the girls going to say?"  
  
"I don't know. But we stick with the truth." They got out of bed and went to  
the kicten where Mamoru was making breakfast for three. "I'm sorry Mo-chan  
we feel asleep last night." Mamoru flipped a pancake. "Its alright the   
girls and I checked in on you two last night make sure everything was okay."  
They ate breakfast together and Mamoru learned that he like Alex some. They  
both liked some of the same sports and computers and some other things.   
(AN: Sports, the thing that bonds men together no matter what the differences  
sports bring them together it seem)  
Terra went to take a shower and the two men cleaned up dinner. "Terra is like  
a little sister to me and if you ever hurt Terra in anyway I will come after  
you and make you wish you never met Terra." Mamoru threatened. Alex looked a  
little shocked, "I would never hurt Terra. We have been together forever and  
it hurt when we lost each other. She save me from some bullies when I was   
eight. Believe me if anyone ever hurts Terra again I'm going to kill them."  
  
"Again?" Mamoru asked. Alex didn't say another word untill Terra came out.  
  
"Mo-chan, I'm going to Alex house and I don't know when I'll be back. I also  
plan to stop by and pick up somethings we need from the store. Is there   
anything that you want?" Terra threw her leather jacket on.  
  
"We need some noodles and tuna." Mamoru replied. Terra grabbed her keys,   
"Alright then. Ja ne." She and Alex walked out the door. Terra jumped on her  
bike and Alex got in the car and they drove off together.  
  
@-------Terra's P.O.V.------@  
  
That meeting with Alex's mom went great. I didn't realize I had missed her   
that much. She was like another mother when I was living in the orphange.  
At one time Alex said that they were planning to adopt me, but then   
Alex dad lost his job and someone else adopted me before they had enough   
money. Thats why they had moved from the old house. His dad got a much better  
job so they could live in a much better area of Tokyo. She was so happy  
to see me. I picked up the food and some cream soda. I'm so happy that  
they had it. Cream Soda is the drink of the Gods. I was walking down the  
street, sucking on the bottle of cream soda when I ran right into a man with   
the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. They were a deep rich brown   
and his hair was blond. My sacks came crashing to the ground. I looked up   
into those eyes. They are so familiar. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here let me help you."  
He and I both went to our knees to pick up the bags. "It's alright I got it."  
I hear myself say. "I'm so sorry. I'm Josh." We start to stand up.  
He hands me a bag. "My names Terra Rose." He smiles, oh he is such a hottie!  
"Let me take you out for a cup of coffee or something to make up for what I  
did."   
  
"You got yourself a deal."  
  
@-------  
  
I got to know Josh a bit. He was eighteen and was going to Tokyo College.  
He was going on to become a lawyer. He had spent most his life in Tokyo  
and came from a well to do family. He was a sweety, hopeless romantic, forced  
to follow into his fathers footsteps. We had a fun time. After we had a   
drink he walked me to my bike and asked me out again next week. I agreed of   
course. Who wouldn't. I just hope that I'm not setting myself up for heart  
break again. He doesn't seem the type but you never know for sure. Hes going  
to be taking me to a club. First he wanted to take me to a nice resturant   
but I rather go to a game or a movie and get some take out. So we agreed on  
the club, Night Rose.  
  
@----- End of POV -----@  
  
Terra Rose woke in the night when she felt another attack. She tip toed  
out of her room with Ivy in her pocket, and made her way to the park.   
She transformed into Sailor Earth and Ivy became a large silver tiger.   
"Earthquake.... Shake." she threw a ball of energy into the ground causing  
it to shake and knock the youma off its feet. "Need some help?" She looked  
at Sailor Moon. "The more the merry." The youma started to turn colors and  
jumped up off the ground. "SOLAR FLARE INGULF!" A large ball of fire covered  
the youma and a few seconds later a harshly burn youma stood in its place.  
All the senshi gasped and looked up at the new figure. All except Sailor  
Earth. "Its about time you got her Sun Boy." She taunghted the guy.  
"Don't call me Sun Boy. The name is Solar Flare, and you know it Earthie."  
"Asshole."  
"Your a spolied rotten little-"  
"Can you two knock it off for a few. We have a youma to fight." Sailor   
Jupiter stepped in. "Fine." They both said together. "Earth Bio-Shere...  
Smash." Sailor Earth threw another ball of energy at the youma. Then  
Sailor Moon did her attack finishing off the youma. A young girl about   
sixteen stepped out of the shawdows. She was pretty with short brown hair  
and green eyes. "You think that you can beat the Black  
Rose, sailor senshi. This is only the beginning and I was sent to warn you."  
"Since when did you become a messanger Sabriel." Sailor Earth took a step   
forward. "That is none of your business Sailor Earth." Sabriel jumped back   
into a black hole and disappeared. Sailor Earth looked back to find everyone  
looking at her. "Its none of your business." She said reading their minds.  
A heavy fog covered the area and again like all the times before it took the  
mystery girl along with it. Only this time Solar Flare was gone too.  
  
@----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
That is it. I don't have the time to add anymore. I will have more next   
week. Who do ya think Solar Flare is? Just email me and tell me please.  
For next week I hope to have a new character in. I HOPE. No promises.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Spirit Fairy

  
  
  
Today you get a new character and has Usagi found someone to replace   
Mamoru?   
  
I'm not sure if I have to do this, but I don't own Mr. Wonka. I really wish   
I did, then I could have all the chocolate in the world and be on a   
major sugar rush with all my friends, then again my friends might take  
the candy away from me. I can get a little to hyper.  
  
Angel for Earth  
Chapter 7   
Spirit Fairy  
Rated PG-13  
By Earth Angel  
Email Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright. Its time for the lab experiment class." Mr. Wonka, the science  
teacher says, "We will be figuring out what exactly is in chocolate today.  
Now I have chosen lab parnterns this time. I don't want anymore explosions  
like last time,...Danielle." He looks at the girl with dark brown hair.   
"You and your partner are required to write a paper on the things in the   
chocolate, where they can be found, what they are, anything special   
about them.  
  
  
(:::Hehe::: ya get it??? Please tell me you get it. Actually the whole  
blowing up the lab experiment is true. I did that last year in IPS. Nobody  
wanted to be my lab partner after that. I was burning the stuff in the  
test tube with the thermometer and I just let the thing burn even when   
there was hardly nothing in the tube and the whole thing just blew up.  
glass flew everywhere, smoke came billowing out and it made such a noise  
the science teacher in the other room came running in. Alright I'm sure  
you don't want to hear this... back to the story.)  
  
  
Mr. Wonka starts to read down the list. "...Usagi and Ami, Tora and   
Makoto, Terra and Whisper, Kin and Siren." The teachers voice drowns out.  
  
Naru leans over to Terra, "I'm sorry Terra you got her." This only   
confused Terra, "Whats wrong with her?" Naru whispers into her ear,   
"They says shes nuts. Shes always talking to someone that isn't there.   
She knows things, spooky things, shes really scary." Terras eyes  
widen and she looks over at the girl called Whisper. If you had to   
describe her in one word it was white. She had a snow white hair and   
snow white complexion. He hair reached her waist and it was long and   
strait. She was small like Terra just a little bigger. Her  
eyes were grey. Whisper noticed that she was being watched and looked over  
at Terra. When she turned the light hit her eyes and for a split second  
they were metallic grey. Terra looked back at Naru, "I'm the  
school witch remember." She then got up and went over to Whisper.   
"Hi, I'm Terra Rose." A small smile spread on the girls rose pink lips,   
"Yea I know." Terra's mind was realing. Could it, was it possible?  
  
@----------After School---------@   
  
Usagi raced down the street. By now the people had gotten use to the whirl  
wind that flew down the streets everyday. Usagi turn the corner when she  
ran right into someone. Well, I guess not everyone. Usagi looked up into  
a pair of blue eyes that matched her own. "Oh Alex, I'm sorry."   
  
"It's okay, Usagi right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How's Terra?"  
  
"Oh shes just fine. Shes been busy working on her bike."  
  
"Yeah I haven't talked to her in over a day. I was getting a little  
worried thats all. Hey do you want to get some ice cream with me?"  
  
"I would love to." Hearts filled Usagi eyes at the thought of food. Alex  
offered his arm and lead Usagi to the nearest ice cream shop.  
  
@--------11 o'clock at night-------@  
  
"Hey Terra you ready to go?" Josh asked. "Sure." Terra stood up and put  
on her coat and together she and Josh walked out of Night Rose hand in hand.  
"So Terra would you like to get together again say Friday night?" he asked  
as they walked down the deserted streets. "I can't Friday, how about  
Saturday?" She brushed a curl out off her face. "That sounds good to me."  
"Fine its a date. Pick me up at eight and dont be late." They walked in   
silence until they had reached her apartment. "Goodnight, Terra."  
"Goodnight Josh." He then leaned over and kissed her forehead and walked  
away.  
  
@--------Midnight--------@  
  
"Mars Clestrial Fire Surround!" Mars shot rings from her hands hitting the  
youma.   
  
"Earthquake....SHAKE!" Sailor Earth knocked the youma off its feet and   
Sailor Moon destroyed it. All the senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and Solar Flare had  
shown up for this battle. "Good job, everyone." Luna said.   
  
"You think its all so easy." A shawdow jumped from the trees and into the   
light to reveal Sabriel. She was wearing thight leather pants and a forest  
green top. "Sabriel, Sabriel, still as bitchy as ever." Sailor Earth   
taunted her. Sabriel held her palm out at the senshi and black petals  
started to come swirling out surrounding the senshi. Sailor Earth jumped   
out of the petals but it was to late for the other senshi. When the   
petals had stopped swirling they where all trapped in a shere of dark   
energy. "Bio Shere Smash!" Sailor Earth directed the attack at Sabriel.  
  
Sabriel flew up off the ground and shot black petals out at Sailor Earth.  
The black petals swirled around her, cutting her. They were not just little  
cuts they where deep stinging cuts that made you want to die. She could   
feel the blood come rushing from her cuts, streaming down her  
body. The pain made it impossible for her to move. A flutter of the black  
petals filled her ears drowning out everything else. And suddenly it all  
stopped.  
  
Sailor Earth opened her eyes to see Sabriel looking up above her   
mouth wide open. Sailor Earth lifted eyes to meet where Sabriel and the   
other senshi where looking. Her own mouth hung open in surprise.   
  
Standing in the trees was a small girl. She was wearing a fuku that was   
metallic black as where her bows and boots that were the same style as   
Mecury's. She had long white hair that reached to her mid back and grey   
eyes. She like Sailor Earth wore silver. A silver tiara held a black stone  
and silver hung from her ears. "I am the fifth element of this planet.   
I protect the spirits of the Earth. I am Sailor Spirit."   
  
"Its about time spirit fairy." Sailor Earth tested her.  
  
"Sorry earth angel. The spirits felt it wasn't quiet time for me to fully  
reawaken until now."  
  
"Better late then never I guess."  
  
"Nice little reunion we got going." Sabriel sneared and then threw another   
attack at Sailor Spirit. She dodged the attack, "Sabriel still  
up to your old tricks. Try this, DECAYING BLAST!" Sailor Spirit held both  
arms out on her sides and then brought them togther, almost as if she was  
clapping. A large grey ball came shotting out of her hands when they hit  
and when straight at Sabriel.  
  
Sabriel jumped, but not fast enough. The blast caught her arm, what   
happened next scared all the senshi, except Sailor Earth. Sabriel's arm  
started to started to rot and decay in only a matter of moments. Bile rose  
in the senshi's throat. Sabriel let out a small moan as her flesh rotted.  
The pain was intense. Sabriel felt that it was like acid eatting away at her  
and and she could feel mold growning in her arm. She clutched her arm.   
You could almost see the bone. The skin was becoming dry and shruken.  
  
"We'll me again Senshi." and with that Sabriel disappeared in a black hole.  
The force field around the other senshi disappeared also, and they   
fell to the ground. Sailor Spirit went to where Sailor Earth was lyiny.   
Her wounds were already healing, leaving no trace of once was there.  
"Is she okay?" Solar Flare struggled off his feet, swaying from the   
draining of the battle. "She'll be fine, Sailor Earth has a healing system  
built into her. She can heal almost anything." Sailor Spirit held her  
friend. "I think its time someone told us what is going on around here."  
Sailor Jupiter and the rest of the senshi stood up. "That is up to   
Sailor Earth." Sailor Earth opened her eyes, "I think its time that I told   
them what we are up against. This is not your battle. I can only tell you   
so much. I don't remember it all, but I can't even tell you everything   
I do know. We'll meet tomorrow. This place is still being watched by   
Sabriel. Spirit, give them a place to meet and a time. Come in as senshi.  
Spirit whipered in Sailor Moon and Solar Flares ears,   
"Midnight, Stone Cemetary." Sailor Spirit then helped Sailor Earth to her  
feet and together they walked out of the park.   
  
@--------Terra's P.O.V.----------@  
  
I sat on my bed with Whisper sitting across from me. After the battle   
we had headed back to my place. She helped me get into the apartment,  
me still being to weak to walk on my own. She got up and started helping   
me get ready for bed. I remember how Spirit was, kind and loving, but  
she also had a darkness and a spookyness to her.  
"I knew it." I sensed it as soon as I laid eyes on her and Naru-chan told  
me that she always talked to herself. I should of had it all figured out  
then. She was a spirit fairy. Each senshi had gifts that came with being  
a mystical creature and then they had the senshi power. Sailor Spirit could  
communicate with the dead. In this day and time it would easily be taken  
that the person was crazy. I wonder how hard this life has been on her.  
Since we were all reborn we didn't get our memories right away and our  
gifts are not completely understood with the modern world. This is a   
world that no longer believes so much in magic. Our gifts make us different  
and if someone found out our gifts it could be used against us. They  
could perform experiments on us or lock us up somewhere. I had to hide  
my ability to talk to animals, my adopted parents found it funny that I   
was still "pretending" to be able to talk to animals at age ten and   
they had called in a doctor. After that I pretended that I had lost the   
ability. That was about the time that Ivy came into my life. She warned me  
after that not to let anyone know that I could heal things or that I could  
talk to plants and animals.  
  
"If you knew it, why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I wasn't positive. How long have you know?" I ask.   
  
"The spirits didn't tell me everything until today. They have been filling  
me in bit by bit but they never gave me the whole picture until now.   
I got some of my memories from dreams, but I always thought that they were   
dreams. I know that they are still hiding things from me even now. I   
gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. I don't want my parents   
to find me gone they would go balistic."   
  
"Hai, I got a room mate. He would be mad if we woke him up. I'll see ya   
tomorrow, Whisp-chan."  
  
"Till tomorrow Terri-chan." and with that she slipped out of my room.  
  
  
@--------End of P.O.V. ---------@  
  
Next day at school.....  
  
"Hey where's Terri-chan?" Usagi sat with her friends in the class  
room. "Sorry Usa-chan, don't know." Makoto sat at a desk trying to finish   
last nights homework before the teacher walked in. Terra's desk sat empty.  
  
@------ After school -----@  
  
  
Four girls walked to Mamoru and Terra apartment. "Hey Mamo-chan." Usagi   
attached herself to Mamoru. "Hey Usako." he bent over and gave her a small  
quick butterfly kiss. "Where's Terra?" Rei interupted before the two could   
go into an all out make out session. "You mean she didn't go to school   
today? I thought she had already left early this morning. I knocked on her  
door but no one reply." Mamoru pulled away from Usagi worried. He and   
the girls walked back to Terra's room to knock on the door.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~ Inside Terra's room *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terra laid in the middle of her bed wearing her silk black tank top and   
pants. The larger cuts where still healing from the  
night before and it made it impossible for her to do anything today.  
Not only was the pain intense when she moved but she was drained from   
her all night healing. Those black petals could go deep. She had only   
gotten up once after Mamoru had left. She was examining the largest cut  
on her side when four girls and a guy burst into the room without even  
knocking. She pulled down her shirt but it was too late, they had already   
seen the large cut. "What happened Terra Rose." Mamoru demand, "I'm going   
to KILL whoever did this to you."  
  
"Some guy came at me with a switch blade. He got the worst   
of it. I'm a fast healer. I'll go to the hospital later. Right now I   
just want to sleep." Nobody believed it for a second but   
they all went along with what she said. They knew that she would tell   
them when the time was right, or so they thought. They all knew that  
there was much more to Terra. Things she kept hidden within herself and   
from other people. They knew she held secrets and burdens. Each could   
sense it but none of them knew what it was. Terra was like to people. One  
was kind and loving, while the other was cold and didn't like to trust   
people, like she was to afraid to get really close to anyone.   
  
  
@---------- Midnight, Stone Cemetary ----------@  
  
The senshi and Tuxedo Mask stood on a small hill. None of   
them really talking to one another. Sailor Moon had buried herself into   
Tuxedo Mask. The hotting of animals and chirpping of crickets in the near   
by woods could be heard threw out the graveyard. The full moon rose high  
above them giving some comfort to Sailor Moon. But for the others it only  
added to the spooky cemetary. They all waited for the two mysterious senshi  
to make an appearence. They knew she had come when a light mist rolled over  
the area. Two figures stood in front of them when the mist had disappeared  
there stood Sailor Spirit supporting Sailor Earth. Sailor Spirit then   
helped Sailor Earth over to the ledge of an old statue so that the girl   
could set down. "Where is Solar Flare?" Sailor Earth asked wincing as she  
sat. "I'm right here." He appeared from behind an dead tree. "You told us  
you where going to tell us somethings." Sailor Mars demanded of the girls  
in the metallic fukus. Sailor Earth took a deep breath and began,  
  
"It started many years go, in one of our other lives. You see we where   
recarnated. We don't remember everything, but somethings we do remember.  
The Earth was afraid of evil coming to take it over and one day it decided  
to create a the perfect person, someone loving and caring, with powers  
that tied into the elements, she was one of the most powerful people in   
the universe . She was know as the Princess of Earth and  
she could be just about anyone born on this planet, as long as she was pure.  
The Earth's royal family is thought to have come from the first princess   
and that is they have special powers. When the first princess died,   
a new princess was born, she would someday hold all the knowledge of   
the first princess and it was to go like that. And if the princess   
died before it was time or the Earth was ready disaster could happen.  
Some say that the Princess of Earth was always the same soul being reborn  
again, but knowone really knows for sure or what will happen if the   
princess dies before her time.  
  
Some evil forces searched for the babe wanting to control her and use her  
powers for evil. The Earth then created up the four element guardians to  
guard the princess and the Earth. One day evil attack and they where know  
as the Black Rose. They were a band of evil spirits that would steal the  
souls of others for their own use. But mostly they wanted the princess.   
We where alive during this time and we protected the princess. We fought  
a great battle against the Black Rose and we won. The Black Rose where   
sent to the other realm, the realm of the dead. But we all lost our lives   
in the battle and died. Even the princess. We where reborn, many times,  
living a simple life. We can call up little memories of these.   
But in this life the Black Rose has managed to escape from the realm of   
death and they are intentent on taking revenge for trapping them, and  
they still hunger for the power that the princess holds. The power of   
Life, Death, Time, and Earth. And if they get there hands on her  
the whole world, future, past, present, the other dimensions, other  
galaxies are forever doomed."  
  
@-----------------------------------------  
  
  
So what do you all think  
  
  
  



	10. Introlude

Hey everyone. I thought we should do a little review  
of whats happened so far. If you don't think your going to learn anything  
new here and decide not to read it, your wrong we will be going   
forward a little.   
  
I would like to thank Christina and Jenny for reading my stories and  
telling me what they think.  
  
I've decided that I really haven't show to much of how close Terra is   
getting everyone so I'm going to try and do that.   
  
Summer and Kevin are Terra's adopted parents, just so you understand   
part of the diary entry.  
  
  
  
Introlude  
Terra's Diary  
Rated G  
By Earth Angel  
Email Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
@----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
~Terra's Diary~  
  
Five months have passed since I have moved back to Japan. Looking   
everyday for Darien, my brother that I have lost. Hoping to find some   
identity to who I once was. I haven't found a much of a trace of my   
brother. All doctors claim that I had no brother. A nurse told me   
I should check the records down in the basement but after a few days  
of searching I found out that a few years before that there was a  
fire in the basement and it could have been destroyed but I must keep  
looking. I know its going to sound funny but I wish I could remember my  
last name. It seems to have been stripped from my memories along with all  
the faces. I search the records only by what infromation I have. The   
information of a car accident with to dead parents and two children. One  
a boy the other a girl. The girl sent off the the orphanage and the   
infromation on what happened to the boy. I'm going to keep searching   
threw these files until I have been threw every last one.  
  
On the other hand my social life has taken a turn for the better. Instead  
of being the outcast I have made so many new friends. People at school still  
don't quiet like me completey and are afraid that I am a witch, but they   
are friendly to me because they figure anyone that hangs out with Usagi is  
okay. I have made many new friends, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto,  
My best friends Mamoru and Usagi, and I have been reunited with my other   
best friend Alex, plus Motoki, and Whisper.  
  
I'm so glad to be reunited with them all. But I'm really glad to see  
Whisper. She and I were very good friends, from what I could   
remember. She was a calm, quiet girl that always spoke her mind and   
stood up for what she believed in. Apparentely in this life she   
has been hurt a lot. I can see how it is. Most of the Earth Senshi's   
guardians have been lost. With her ability to see the dead and speak to   
them, and no guidence to help her with her magic and gifts. Ivy is worried   
about her. Whisper was so happy to see Ivy. She was always like a mother   
to us, watching us and helping us. I think Ivy's eyeballs came out of   
their sockets when Whisper hugged her.   
  
Josh and I have gotten to a serious point in our relationship.   
Holding hands threw the park, going almost everwhere together, He  
introduced me to his parents. He's kissed me, except for on the lips.  
I won't let him do that yet. I told him that someone hurt me once and I  
want to be sure before I go kissing other guys. The thing  
is it just feels.. wrong. I don't know how to explain it, I just feel as  
if I'm betraying someone. Speaking of which I haven't told Alex about  
him yet. I know I should tell Alex, I just don't know how. After all  
Josh and I have been dating for three months.   
  
  
Usagi and I have gotten closer as time went on. Usagi is exactly what  
I wanted in a little sister and best friend. So are the rest of the girls.  
Usagi and I are always going to the mall and checking out the guys. Hey  
just because shes going out with Mamoru doesn't mean that she can't   
look. Usagi and I are always over spending the night at one anothers  
house but sometimes I wish we would only sleep at her house so I wouldn't  
have to sit and watch her and Mamoru kiss all the time. Love... who needs  
it!? Speaking of Mamoru he reminds me so much of Darien. The way he   
teases me and everything he does. He loves roses just as much as Darien did.  
Mamoru and I are very close, we tell each other everything, well I tell  
him almost everything. I just don't get it why do I open up so much to   
these people after only after only knowing them for five months. I   
haven't even opened up this much to any of my few friends in the U.S.  
I just feel as if I've know them all my life. Maybe we were friends in   
another past life. I miss my last life. Did I ever write about that....  
I guess not. I was a brunett with green eyes during World War 2 and   
I had dressed up as a man to go fight. I loved most of it, except  
for the killing part. It surprises me that I look the same as I did  
when I guarded the princess in this life.   
  
I feel that I have come closer to finding the princess. I have found the  
spirit fairy, now I just need to find the rest of them and her. When I   
go and fight with the planet senshi all Hell breaks lose. They want to   
know if we are on their side or against them. Truthfully I don't know  
myself. We seem to hold the same goal in saving the world, but I don't   
know if we can trust them, after all the Earth wasn't part of the Alliance  
so doesn't that mean something? And that Solar Flare. When ever I'm around  
him I feel as if I just want to kiss him and have him hold me in his   
arms but instead we end up fighting. He is such and asshole! But not   
only do I feel this way and what about -Alex-, why did I just put Alex   
I meant Josh. Oh Mother Earth preserve me. I don't know how I feel  
about Josh. I care for him, just not in that way and suddenly I feel  
something for Alex, somethings thats been dormant, that I've had to hide  
because I knew it would never be, he will never feel that way about   
me. I've seen the way he looks at girls before. I'm just so confused,  
finally when I let my heart find someone again, I don't know what it is  
love, what is lust, and what is friendship. How is it that I feel? I   
thought that I was cold all the way threw, but now I'm finding emotions  
that I thought that I would never have.  
  
I talked to Summer and Kevin last night. They say they miss me and they  
want me to come home. I had to tell them that I couldn't just yet.  
I miss them so much. They are thinking about coming for a visit though.  
I know that they are just coming to not only see me, but to check and   
see how I'm getting along.   
  
  
I have told the planet senshi almost everything about how we were created,  
and about the Black Rose. Well almost everything. I just don't know if  
I can trust them.  
  
Well I'm going to wrap this up. I wanna go for a ride on my motorcycle,  
and go to he park with Josh.   
  
  
@----------------------  
  
  



	11. Gifts, Confessions, and Secrets

  
Hey peeps. I made a mistake in chapter 6a and I just realized   
it, Sailor Flame is a fire pixie and sky is the sky sprit.  
  
  
This week in Angel for Earth: Terra takes another look in those  
old books and finds out even more. The guys get more than  
they can handle when Terra organizes a girl boy sleepover and   
the girls out number the guys. Someone makes a confession.  
And finally Solar Flare is revealed.  
  
  
Angel for Earth  
Chapter 9  
Gifts, Confessions, and Secrets  
Rated PG-13  
By Earth Angel  
Email Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
  
@-------------------------------------------------  
  
Terra sat at the edge of her bed and held the red book. It was  
as red as her blood she realized now. She felt that it was  
time to read on to a new chapter, with new beginnings. Whenever  
she opened this book and read it changed her life, her beliefes.  
Everything she thought that she knew to be true was no longer true  
or only added on to, but she couldn't resist taking a look to   
see what it said. It was almost as if a spell had been cast upon  
her, telling her that she had to read it, no matter what the cost  
maybe. Slowly she opened the leather book and flipped threw the  
yellowing pages to the red ribbon that acted as a bookmark. New  
words now stood where last time it was only a blank page.   
  
  
The Princess of Earth was said to be made of a mixture of every  
mystical creature that was pure and good and that was why   
she was so attuned into the Earth and the mystical powers   
and the creatures. She was also part Angel a mystical creature  
that was later thought to be a religous figure, the angel   
never was a creature created by god. It was a creature created   
by the Earth to help guide people on their paths.   
  
  
Sailor Earth was said to be a mixture of every pure land creature   
there was the first time she was born but as time went on her  
powers showed that she was part of every element because the   
Earth had to deal with every Element so she too was thought   
to be made up of many mystical creatures, but then later it was  
said that Mother Earth or the Princess gave her the gifts of   
each element so that she could use them to protect the princess  
it there ever came a time that she would stand on her own, for   
she was the most powerful of the Earth Senshi.  
While the rest of the Earth Senshi where said to be made up of   
every pure creature of their respected elements, except for  
the Spirit Senshi, she was made up of the spirits of the people  
and part of the Earth. She was said to hold parts of every   
undead spirit and fairy that their was.  
  
Each had their element to help guide them on the path that was   
right and each senshi has there own power, something that  
they picked up from being mystical creatures. Sailor Earth  
could talk to animals, plants, and had some contol over the   
weather and other elements. Some say that she had some of the   
same powers granted to her that the Earth Princess had.   
  
Sailor Flame, could control fire with her mind. Just a simple   
thought could blow up a building and that made her dangerous  
if she ever fell into the hands of the wrong side. She could   
almost talk to the flames and fireflies.  
  
Sailor Spirit was the senshi that could talk to the dead. She  
could she a dead persons whole life by touching something of theirs.  
She could find out things about you if she wanted.  
  
Sailor Wind was as light as a feather and could fly. She could   
talk to the winds and have them do her bidding as well as she  
could talk to any air animal or creature.  
  
Sailor Aqua could breath underwater. She could swim to any depts of   
the oceans and swim in any temperature of water. (given it wasn't too  
hot. She could talk to any water animal or creature.   
  
  
(AN: I'm on the swim team and you can not swim in water that feels   
like bath water. You can't breath in that water, well you know  
what I mean, its harder to get a breath. One morning at 6AM went  
in for practice and the temp was up to 87, because the heater had   
a problem so practice got canceled. Nice warm water, but to hot to   
swim. Okay I'll shut up now... back to the story)   
  
  
As for the Earth Princess no one knows the limits of her powers   
it is only know that they come on slowly, or appear slowly. They  
are there in her and she can use them if she must but if they   
are not needed they stay hidden until the time is right for   
them to appear or the princess is completely ready for them.  
  
  
Slowly this time she closed the book, a confused look on her face.  
She quietly stuck the book back into her hope chest and locked it   
up tight with a spell.  
  
  
@----- Terra's Thoughts -----  
  
So then what am I? Sometimes these books can be so confusing,  
saying that you're one thing and then saying that there is more  
to you. But you those books can't be completely accurate. I know  
that for a fact. Sure it holds mostly true information, but   
if you notice it say that 'its said' Those books can't be   
completely true because they were going by the legends and  
myths, what other people say. The roots to them are true but  
things get lost as they are being past on to the new generations  
people change the stories to fit their liking. I know who I am  
I am Terra Rose, I am Sailor Earth, I am a wiccan, as for my  
mystical anncestor from which I come from I will find out.   
  
  
@---- End of POV -----  
  
  
  
Terra had talked Mamoru into having a slumber party for her and   
all her friends, of course with the help of one outside party.  
Usagi, Rei, Yuuichirou, Greg, Ken, Minako, Sean (Mina's guy)  
Naru, Makoto, Ami, Terri, Whisper, Rita, Motoki, and   
Alex all crowded in Terra's living room. Ivy lied on the  
back of the couch, watching her charge.  
Sleeping bags piled the floor. Whisper felt left   
out of this group but at the same time felt welcome from the  
other girls. It was Usagi's idea to invite Whisper since she   
and Terra had become good friends in a matter of days. In   
fact Whisper was like a part of the group already, she had  
joined them for lunch one day, and though  
she was quiet and distant she liked the girls and tried to   
join the group as best she could. Like Terra, Whisper could  
never really completely join into any group.  
Mamoru walked into the room carring his own sleeping bag, he set   
it down and unrolled it next to Usagi's. It just happened to work  
out that all the couples ended up sleeping next to each other.  
Naru, and Whisper ended up in their own little section.   
Both disappointed, Naru, that her own boyfriend couldn't make it and  
Whisper, who didn't have one.  
Usagi pulled out the movies, "Okay girls we have Center Stage,  
Battle Angel, Save the Last Dance, X-Men..." and she went on   
to name a few other chick flicks and a couple of action movies  
  
(AN:I know that Save the Last Dance isnt out yet and that they  
most likely dont even have them but I love those movies!)  
  
All the girls agreed on watching Save the Last Dance first.  
Motoki sat near the balcony, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"  
all the guys joined in on in Motoki's groan, knowing that tonight  
might just be the worst one yet. Pillows went a flyin.   
Each making their mark.  
  
Alex grabbed the pillow and went after Terra and suddenly pillows   
where flying everywhere. Alex was suddenly swinging Terra around  
in the air, both laughing. He slowly sat her back down they  
both stared into one anothers eyes as if they had been trapped   
in a whirlpool. Their gazes finally broke when they got hit by  
a pillow, each pulled away from each other as if nothing had happened  
even though there was tension filling the air around them,  
but that only lasted seconds when Terra threw another pillow at him.  
  
Finally half way through Center Stage, the lights were low  
some of the couples smootching. A male voice interrupts the movie,  
"You can't be serious. How could you sleep with him I love you."   
  
"Don't you see that hes a big time dancer, hes beautiful and   
very..flexable." A female voice says. Everyone looks over to see  
that the fake voices belong to Alex and Terra both role playing  
to the movie, saying what the character would not say. Both were  
giggling. They then noticed that they where all watching them and   
went back to watching the movie. What Minako noticed was that  
one would glimps at the other or stare for a few seconds and turn  
back to the movie afraid that they would get caught by the other.  
  
Suddenly their was a knock at the door, Terra checked her watch  
it was only nine o'clock. She went to and took a look out the  
peep hole and saw Josh. She unlocked the door and then introduced   
him to everyone. Immediately she noticed the look on Alex's  
face, a mask of ice and coldness, the mask of hurt. Why should   
he be hurt that she had a boyfriend, she thought, then she  
realized that she had never told Alex about Josh, and suddenly  
she realized why he was hurt, because she didn't tell him everything.  
She had not told him because she was afraid of something,  
something. She knew what it was, deep down she knew, she just  
didn't want to admitt it to herself. She also knew that Alex  
was a little protective. Josh had only stopped by  
to drop off her braclett which he had found in his car, and   
asked her out again next Tuesday. "Let me think about it Josh,   
I'll call you tomorrow, I have to see if my schedule is free."  
He then said goodbye to everyone and gave Terra a kiss on the   
mouth. The last time they had gone out, he had finally kissed her.  
He kissed her now as if to show that he possessed her, she could she  
jealously in his eyes when he saw Alex, she had told him about Alex  
before. He let his tounge slip into her mouth, and kissed her  
with passion. There was nothing about love in this kiss. She   
pushed him out the door and shut it, and turned back to her friends,  
to find everyone looking at her and Alex with a icey stare on his  
face.  
  
  
  
"He's just like Matt, can't you see it. Hes going to hurt you   
just like Matt did. I can't believe that you didn't tell me   
that you were seeing someone. " Alex looked at Terra  
hurt clearly marked his face and Terra was picking up other   
emotions from him. None that she could identify clearly.  
She looked for away to explain to him, "I was going to tell you-"  
Alex stormed out the door before she could say another word.  
  
  
@-----------------------------------  
  
  
When she had finally caught up with him he was in the maze sitting  
by the fountain under neath the moon. "When where you going to tell me  
Terra?" He looked down at the water. "I don't know. Its nothing that  
serious." She looked at him with purple eyes. Confused at what he  
was getting at. Why should it matter that much to him that she  
was going out with someone, "He just a guy that I met. I felt a   
connection to him and we went out a few times. Why does it matter   
that much to you?" He looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears  
something that she had only seen once, the day that she had left.  
  
"It means so much to me because you are my best friend and you   
didn't tell me. It means so much to me because I don't want   
to see you get hurt again. But it means even more because I love   
you Terra Rose. I have been in love with you since the first  
moment I saw you. At first I thought it was just a crush so   
I went out with other girls but the feeling still stayed with  
me after you left. I never got serious about anymone because I was   
waiting for you to come back to me. Even when you didn't get your  
letters and I thougth that I had meant nothing to you I tried to   
lose myself with other girls, but I couldn't be as close to them   
as I was with you. Can't you see Angel that you are my world and   
soul. That my whole life revolves around you. You know me inside  
and out as I know you. I can't live with it anymore. Hidding,  
pretending that when I touch you it means nothing. That trying  
not to take you in my arms and kiss you. I hid these emotions  
from myself for years. I didn't realize it myself until recently  
that I had done all this to myself. I had buried the emotions under  
other feelings, deep with in my mind, hiding them from you and from  
myself. I can't do it anymore, I just can't. I can't go another day  
with telling you. I don't want to lose you to some other guy."   
  
It was then that Terra realized that she had done the same thing.  
That she had buried her feelings too, thinking that he would   
never feel the same way that she felt about him. She never got  
that serious with anyone, even Matt who had hurt her the most.   
Deep down she knew that she love Alex, that he was her soulmate.  
  
"I feel the same way Alex. I buried my feelings. When I came back here  
the only reason I really went out with Josh and Matt was because I   
was trying to burry what I had for you. When I was with Matt sometimes  
I would pretend that it was you, even though I knew he wasn't."  
She felt the tears well up in her bright pink eyes. The color   
of love. All he would have to do was look into her eyes and   
see the colors to know that she just didn't create the feelings  
because he admitted to it or because he was lying. He looked up  
his eyes bright upon her, as they met with her own.  
Suddenly they were in each others arms. Their eyes slowly closing,  
their heads coming closer together and her soft pink rose lips met  
his.  
  
As soon as their lips met. She felt as if she had been hit by lighting.  
She could see everything, his heart, his soul, his mind. She could  
feel him, his feelings, she could hear his thoughts. Thats when she  
knew. She pulled away in shock, and looked into his eyes.   
Both their eyes wide with a hundred emotions.   
"You're.. you're Solar Flare." She whispered, almost afraid   
that it wasn't true. For she had aways had something for the golden   
knight. "And you're.... Sailor Earth." He looked almost horrified.  
As if she had just kicked him in the balls and had ripped out his   
heart.  
  
@--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heeeheeeeehe (the mad sugar rush laugh.) Thats what I get for eatting   
chocolate at 11:30 at night. There is more to come next week.  
How will they handle the news. Maybe its time for a new senshi  
to join the group (can't make any promises). I'm really tired!  
You know that you have been typing to much when the spaces between  
the words begin to take on shapes and forms!   
  
  



	12. Fire Pixie

Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long. My emails are swamped!! I will try to   
reply to each and everyone with you, just give me time.  
  
Moon Chick- if you are reading this I went to send you the story but it came  
back Mailer Demon, please email me, or else I will have to find a  
new editor.   
  
RUNAWAY FANS-  
For those that read Runaway, a test prolouge has been put up on Fanfiction.net  
under my pen name Earth Angel. Please reply to it and let me know what you think  
that way I know if I want to go on with the story or find a new plot.   
  
Please check out my new story on Fanfiction.net co-authored with Moon Angel010  
its called Fairy Until Darien a small summary would be   
that Serena is a lesbian and shes sleeping with a girl that is sleep with   
Darien. Its a humor/romance, because no one else knows that Serena is a lesbian  
and it is a Serena-Darien Romance. All you need to do is go in and type in   
Earth Angel and Moon Angel010 into the author search and you should come up  
with our author page and it would be on there. PLEASE R AND R!!!  
  
  
Angel for Earth  
Chapter 10  
Fire Pixie  
Rated PG-13  
By:Earth Angel  
Email:Earth_Angel_001@sailormoon.com  
  
@----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They both stared at each other. Alex pulled away with a look of disgust.  
"You didn't tell me." he sneared in a whisper. It seemed that  
whispering is all that they could manage.  
"You didn't tell me either Alex." She tried to get closer to   
him. He stepped back even farther, "Why didn't you tell me.   
You shouldn't even be fighting. Your so small and-." Terra jerked  
as if it were he that slapped her. Her red eyes wide with disbelief and  
a fire of pure anger was in them. He realized now he had just said  
the words that she had come to hate all her life, Small, fragile,  
weak, can't fight. "Terra Rose I didn't mean it. Its just that  
I don't want to see you getting hurt. I didn't mean it I was just  
saying it because I was mad. Please don't be mad at me I love you."  
  
"Do you think that saying that you didn't mean it and saying that  
you love me will make the pain go away. It doesn't." The mist   
was already surrounding her. She knew that she was taking the  
cowards way out of this but she was so angry and she didn't   
want to be around him at this time. "Terra don't go." he   
cried to her. But it was to late. The heavy white   
mist had taken them, blocking out the view of her and when  
it had lifted, she was gone. The storm had already begun.  
  
  
@------- Five days later ------------  
  
  
Terra stood at the edge of a street corner. A strong   
wind blew, and heavy snow and rain feel around her.  
For five days, right after she had left the maze this weather  
had contunied, never stopping. It was impossible to see,   
to go anywhere in the weather, the pallets of rain stung.   
But Terra she didn't seem to care. Her face blank, uncaring, unmoving.  
Her eyes black and cold just stared into the nothingness in front of   
her. She still wore the purple tee shirt, blue flares, and leather  
jacket she was wearing at the sleep over. Since that day she had   
not gone home, not to a friends house or anything. Her black curls   
plastered to her face, and her clothes soaked to the bone. She  
just kept walking. Suddenly she was bumped off course by an   
unknow person, "Hey watch where you're going." She heard the  
female voice say, "Do you need a place to get   
out of the rain." Terra shock her head in yes, making out the  
person. She could barely make out the person. Red hair, tan  
complextion. "Come on." She grabbed Terras hand and pulled her   
into an empty buliding near by that happened to be comdemed.  
  
@-----------------------------  
  
"She has been gone for five days and its all your fault Alex!  
You should have been watching her. You should have went after her."  
Mamrou stood infront of Alex in the hallway to his apartment,  
along with the girls, and Motoki.  
Mamoru's fists where clenched at his side.  
He was trying his best not to hurt him, like he had promised  
Usagi. "Does anyone have any ideas where she might have gone."  
Ami stood up her computer in her hand. She was trying to   
get a lock on Terra's energy, hoping that it would come up  
any minute, but the computer searched each area of the city   
and still hadn't come up with anything. "You never know   
with Terra." Alex looked down at the ground trying to   
hold back the tears knowing that it was his fault that   
she was out there alone. Usagi stepped forward putting an  
hand on each of the boys shoulders. "I'm sure that she'll  
turn up." Alex pulled away and left the building with Motoki.  
They were gone no longer than five minutes when the girls   
got a call on her communicator from Luna saying that there was another   
youma attacking at the Crown this time. Mamoru sat on his couch the  
girls already out the doors. It was Usagi that noticed that Mamoru  
didn't follow, she went back and put her arms around his waist, she  
looked gazing up into his eyes. His eyes were full of hurt and worry,  
but when he looked at her for a moment she saw love, love not just   
for her, but a brotherly love and worry for the missing girl.   
"Come on Mamoru, you can put some of that anger into punching a youma,  
instead of Alex.  
  
@-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
When they got inside the girl had her back to Terra and she rubbed her  
short hair with a towel. It was short and barely touched her shoulders  
curling on the ends. Her hair was a natural dark red   
at the top of her hair and the tips of her hair seemed to   
be a brighter red, she took notice of a few carrot colored   
and blond strands hear and there but they were not that   
noticable. She turned around and what Terra first noticed were,   
yellow eyes. "My names Ember, and welcome to my home."   
came the words from her red lips. She seemed to have a energy  
about her, she reminded Terra of Rei. Full of fire, burning   
bright, a firey temper and short fuse came with those that  
were like that. "Names Terra Rose. Why did you  
help me?" Terra's eyes became grey, the storm began to lighten up.  
"You reminded me of myself. I'm a runaway, one day while durning  
a storm a girl offered me protection from it to. So did you   
run away to?" Ember when behind a sheet and pulled off her soaked  
green clothing. The girl was familar in more ways than her being   
like Rei.  
  
Terra first noticed her surroundings then, an old  
room full of nothing but a few ragged blankets, a matteress, a   
sheet hanging from the wall and a few nicknacks of pixies and   
fairys. "I guess you can say that. Got into a fight five days ago  
with my best friend, who just right before the fight   
confessed his love to me and I haven't been home since."   
Ember pulled out a large mental tin, and threw some papers into it  
that had been sitting in the corner, "I ran away when I was ten,  
had some problems with my parents and the authorities. Haven't   
been back since."   
  
Suddenly the metal bin came to life as flames burst out of   
it. Ember never even threw in a match. It is her, Terra thought.  
Now I just have to be sure, a few other have the same gifts of  
the Earth Senshi, to throw off others. "You didn't use a match."  
"Oh their was some hot embers already in there." The girl had worked  
on her excuse already. "Is that so Fire Pixie."   
  
The girl looked at her as if trying to figure out just who she was,  
"Dryad."   
  
(AN: For those that don't know Dryad is a tree nymph and I'm going to  
explain this now. The girls have this system, back in the old days  
(past life) they would call each other by what creatures they were from   
or had the blood of, as sorta a sercurity system.)  
  
"How long have you know?" Terra asked her  
"For a few months now, the flames told me some, I remembered   
other things, in my dreams. But I guess I never really thought   
that they were true."   
  
  
"Terrrrrrrrraaaaaaa, Crownnn nowwwww." The whispering  
sound came to her on a wind that blew in threw the other rooms.  
Terra knew that Whisper had sent out one of her spirit friends  
to get her. Terra had to remember to give the girls communicators  
of some sort. "We are needed, a youma is attacking the Crown   
arcade, looking for our princess. They have been attacking looking  
for her for months now. I have found Spirit and now you but Wind and  
Aqua have yet to be found."  
  
"Do you think that they will be close?"  
  
"Most likely. Transform now."  
  
"FLAME ELEMENTAL POWER...... MAKE-UP!"   
  
Out of the small silver rubby braclet on her right arm, from the   
rubby came a burst of fire. It swirled up both her arms like  
a snake coiling around its prey. When it reached her shoulders  
it crossed it began to crawl her whole body and then suddenly  
as if a burst of wind had hit it the fire soared higher, becoming   
hotter and brighter. Her whole body was consumed into a ball of fire.  
Then from her feet it all began to uncoil and Ember was wearing   
metallic red. Her skirts red and bows also a red metallic.   
  
Sailor Flame's hair came flowing down around her shoulders. The  
fire swirling on her forhead into a silver tiara, once her braclet,  
with a red gem and two little fire balls become red earings. Then it all  
suddenly came swirling, 0into the red gem on her forhead.  
  
Terra pulled out her necklace and called out the words that   
would turn her into the Senshi of Life.   
"Earth Elemental Power.... Make-up!"  
  
The ghostly white rose came up out of the silver of the locket and  
the petals surrounded her as she did her ballerina dance. Finally  
the mask sat upon her face and the petals returned to the locket  
around her neck. She was Sailor Earth.  
  
  
@--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tuxedo Mask, the planet senshi, one earth senshi, and Solar Flare  
stood fighting the monster. Everything they have tried didn't seem  
to be working, then again it seemed that they didn't seem to be into   
fighting, except for Jupiter who was taking anger out on the youma.  
  
"Stop right there." The senshi looked up to see Sailor Earth and   
a new senshi in red metallic and silver standing on the counter.  
Sailor Spirits face broke out with a huge smile. Solar Flare just looked  
at her, no really sure if she was real or if he was just imaginaing   
her.   
  
"I am the Senshi of the Earth, I protect Life and bring Justice   
for all those that wish to destroy it. I am Sailor Earth.  
  
"I am the second element of the Earth. I am the heat, I protect this  
planet and destroy all those that wish to put out the fire. I am  
Sailor Flame."  
  
They both jumped down off the counter. "Flaming Kiss." Sailor Flame   
brought her hand to her lips and blew a kiss at the youma, no sooner  
had the air left her lips it became a burning ball of fire flying at   
the monster and the closer it got the bigger it got. It ingulfed the   
youma, leaving behind only a burnt out living shell. Sailor Moon   
then did her attack destroying it. "Hey Jin, I woundering when you would  
get here." Sailor Spirit pushed her flowing white hair behind her.  
All of the Earth Senshi  
turned to leave together, but the next thing that Terra knew was  
that she was being lifted up off of her feet and being carried away.  
Flame and Spirit both protesting trying to get back their friend,  
but both unsure of what to do. She began to kick at him  
scractching him, and pounding on his back with her fists right  
there in front of the planet senshi and the earth senshi,  
"PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!" She yelled at Solar Flare. "No, we are going to have  
a little talk you and I, and you are going to listen to what I have  
to say." He ignored her protest and started to go out the door, when  
he noticed the rain, so instead he made his way to the back store room.  
He finally set her down on top of a box, she turned her   
back to him, saying nothing to him. "Terra... I'm sorry.  
It wasn't my place to say if you fight or not."  
  
"Why should I forgive you, to believe what you say to me." she bite  
back the tears.  
  
"I've done a lot of thinking these last few days. You have had me nuts   
with worry Angel. I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was finding  
you. I didn't think you should fight because I was afraid of losing you.  
I realize now that I was being selfish. You need to fight and protect what  
you believe in. Its just you. I love you Angel, and if you want to do   
this, then you should do it and even I wont step in your way."  
  
Sailor Earth stood there speachless, almost afraid to speak. This  
was what she wanted. He understood why she had to fight, even when  
he didn't want her hurt. At least now they could fight together, side  
by side with the other senshi. So instead of saying anything, she kissed  
him, their tounges touching each other, the taste of one another filling  
each other. The kiss giving them a tingling feeling, making them   
dizzy and fluttery, showing them there heart and souls to each other.  
Terra felt the love that he had for her then, and that all his feelings  
were true to the bone as well as how he felt the forgiveness and love   
that she had for him.   
  
"I take it I'm forgive." He pulled away, their foreheads still touching,  
their eyes lost in the others, but it didn't last for long.....  
  
  
"Tuxedo Mask move your top hat its blocking my view." Sailor Spirit   
pushed Tuxedo Mask out of the way to get a better look threw the small  
window in the door. Every senshi, and Tuxedo Mask stood up against the  
door trying to get a look or hear what was going on. "MARS!!! You're  
stepping on my feet."   
  
"Gomen, Now Shut up so I can hear!" Mars threw her firey gaze at the   
green senshi.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS SO CUTE!!!"   
  
"SHUT UP ODANGO!!!"   
  
"STOP PULLING MY HAIR MARS!"  
  
Sailor Earth and Solar Flare pulled away from each other sighing in   
disappointment.   
  
"Just ignore us and go back to kissing." Venus shouted at the couple.  
  
"VENUS!" Everyone groaned.  
  
Sailor Earth and Solar Flare came out of the storage room together.  
All the senshi stood waiting, somehow know that Sailor Earth was   
going to say something, and whatever it was that it was going to be  
big.  
  
"I think its time that we join forces, Planet Senshi and Earth Senshi."  
  
  
@------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Coming Together

Hey minna's Hey you I love that new hair do.... Yes I'm talking to you. I can see   
you after all. Hey dont go stay and read the story. :::looks behind her to see   
men in white coats::: No YOU CANT LET THEM TAKE ME AGAIN!! I WONT GO!!!!:::  
the men in the white coats put her in a nice new strait jacket and put her   
into the back of the van. She watches as the person on the other side of the computer  
screen waves with a huge smile on their face.   
  
  
  
Angel for Earth  
Chapter 11  
Coming Together  
Rated G  
  
  
  
  
All the senshi stood before one another. All the senshi besides Solar Flare, Tuxedo   
Mask, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Earth detrandformed. After they did each of the   
planet senshi told a little bit about themselves bowing before the earth senshi.  
As did my earth senshi,  
  
"My name is Stone Whisper. I'm fourteen and in tenth grade. I collect antiques and rubbings  
of headstones. My speciality is talking to the dead. Sometimes if I grasp a object   
I can see some moment of time that happened to the owner before."  
  
"My name is Wood Ember. I'm sixteen and a high school drop out. I like to collect small   
glass pixie figures. I use to blow glass, its kinda a family tradition. My gift is   
creating fires with my mind."  
  
"My name is Ivy and I am Sailor Earth's guardian. I am a shape changer."  
Ivy stepped forward in her panther form.  
  
I was a little shocked seeing before me one of the planet senshi turning into one of my  
friends. Maybe we werent all that different after all. After the battle Sailor Mars  
had taken us to the temple, promising that it was a safe place to detransform.   
Now its our turn. We had all agreed on the order it should go. First our senshi, the   
the leaders, then the men. We gave the men their own choice since they   
were not part of the courts to start with, or so we thought. Let them make their own  
choice. Okay here it goes. Sailor Moon and I looked deep into one anothers eyes. Her  
holding onto the brooch at her chest, and me clinging onto the locket that my brother   
had giving me on my birthday. "1...2...3, Detransform." The ribbons flew into Sailor  
Moon's brooch and my suit turned to rose petals around me. The petals took one last   
swirl around me and replaced my clothing. Thank Mother Earth for the mysterious lights  
that wash out our bodies.... then again would it be so bad to give Alex a little peak?  
Well at least not here in front of the girls. I open my eyes to see Usagi infront of me.  
She and her senshi had a pissed off look on their face as if I had done something really  
low down. I can't believe that shes Sailor Moon. This is so meant to be. We are like   
sisters. But then why does she look so pissed? "We agreed and you broke our trust   
Sailor Earth." Makoto stepped forward and pushed me away from Usagi. "What?! I  
detransformed." The girls just started at me, their cold firey eyes   
lookig at me. "Umm...... Hun your mask is still on." Ember points at my face from behind  
the angry senshi. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. You see my mask isnt really part of the   
senshi outfit. Its something I have to will away I just kinda forgot. You see I added  
the mask in my past life. I really can't remember why. I wanted to be more like someone...  
but I just cant seem to remember who." I closed my eyes,  
and willed it away, letting it turn to petals that floated softly into my locket. An   
incrediable force struck me and knocked all the air out of me. Oh goddess I can't breath and  
it just seemed to get worse. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down to see six girls all  
trying to hug me. I could only catch bits and pieces of their scattered sentences.  
"Terra is it really you?" "Where in the hell have you been." "Don't you know we have been   
worried sick." "I think it was mostly the guys. Alex and Mamoru almost got into a huge fight."  
"I want to run some test and make sure that you are okay." That was typical Ami-chan.   
  
  
I pulled away slowly, feeling eyes on me. I brought my eyes away from my friend and   
onto Tuxedo Mask, who was just staring at me. He pulled off his mask slowly. I knew it  
I think deep down I always knew it. I always felt a connection when we are togther.   
Kinda like the one I felt when I was with Alex I think I always knew that he too was   
Solar Flare but I chose not to believe it in the end. Mamoru came at me and scooped me upin his arms swinging me around and around. Okay I want to know what it is with guys and  
swinging me around? Is their a reason for it. Is it because I'm so small I'm fun to swing   
around? "Where in the hell have you been?" He sets me down and lets me and pulls me into his  
arms, refusing to let go. "I just couldn't come home. I just walked around, night and day  
never stopping. It was Ember that came into my path and offered me shelter from the storm   
that I had created."   
  
"You created that storm?" each senshi started to question.  
  
"You've been walking around in that for five days." Mamoru looked deep into my eyes.  
"Well that would explain the smell."  
  
"Hey! Hell, Well I might as well give a little introduction even though you all know me.  
My name is Terra Rose Chiba/Childs. The reason for the two last names is that I'm  
adopted and I just came back here after living in the U.S. for a few years.  
I'm an artist at heart. My gifts are talking to living creatures, healing with my  
touch, and I can sorta control the weather with strong emotions, like the storm that  
has been going on for the past five days. I like to do almost anything and everything  
when it comes to sports. I love animals and mystical creatures, and collect anything on   
them. I also like acting and helping others when I'm not out ridding around on my bike. "   
  
"Wait a minute did you just say your last name is Chiba. Like Mamoru's last name?  
And you didn't say anything." Makoto pointed it out.  
  
  
"I always figured it was a common name here in Japan. The accident happened when I was only  
four and by age ten I had been adopted. You see on my brothers sixth birthday  
August 3rd, when I was four, our family was coming home from one of his baseball games.  
We were going to surprise him and take him down to the garden parks in the next city, but   
something happend and the car went over the edge of the  
cliff. When I woke up I was in the hospital they told me he was dead, but I didn't   
believe them. I could feel him in my heart. Hes still alive I know it, so I came back   
here to find him."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened with each word. I wonder why. "What was your brother's name Terra?"  
he asked me. "We go by our middle names. I don't remember his first name but  
his middle name was-"  
  
"Hey NO story telling without us." Two new mysterious voices cut me off in mid sentence. We  
all looked up to see to figures in the shadows.   
  
  
@----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hey maybe they will find out next time. But until then Ha!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Water Nymph and Angel of the Skys

Angel of Earth  
Chapter 12  
Water Nymph and Angel of the Sky  
Rated: PG-13  
By Earth Angel  
Email: Silver_Earth_Angel@hotmail.com  
  
@-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The two girls stepped out of the shawdows. It was Sailor Wind and Sailor Aqua.  
Each an exact copy of each other, except when it came to the fukus. Each girl had   
the same blue eyes, same wavy blond hair, and same exact face. One girls fuku   
was the color of water and the had a fuku the color of the sky, each a different shade of blue.  
Each of their bows were only a lighter blue of the color on their skirts. Like each Earth   
senshi they had chockers the same colors of their skirts around their necks and silver  
earrings of waves and winds sat in their ears. Each had a silver tiara on their forehead  
with sahppire stones laying in the middle. Each wore shoes like Venus. Yes, exact   
copies of each other, the only differents was a different shade of blue and I knew thats  
how it was when it came to their personality too. Each girl was almost exactely like the  
other but in different degrees. "Angel of the Winds, Water Nymph I thought I was going   
to have to track you down myself." I said to each of them in a slighty pissed off tone.  
"OHHH TERRA!!!" They jumped on me full speed giving me, Ember, and Whisper  
a hug. "We are so sorry!" They said togther in their voices that reminded me of water and wind   
together. Both cool and smooth. "Dont be mad boss lady." Aqua said. "How can I   
stay mad at you to." I said returning the hugs, "How long have you been watching."   
  
"We were watching the whole entire introduction and we feel that its our turn to be   
introduced." Both girls detransformed. Today of all days they had to dress exactly  
alike. Now the planet senshi are never going to be able to tell them apart.   
Both girls were wearing light blue baby tees and kaki flares. Even the jewerly and  
hair was the exact same.  
  
It was Sailor Wind that came first. "My name is Storm Ari. I'm 16 and the youngest.  
I love to parasail, skydiving, ballet, and gymnastics. My gift is to talk to birds and   
I can fly. I'm as light as a feather."  
  
"My name is Storm Umi. I can swim at any water, at any level, and at almost any temp,   
as long as there's oxygen in the water for me to breath. Plus I can talk to see creatures.   
I love to swim, dive, parasail, and gymnastics."   
  
"And together we are Sailor Storm." They said together.  
  
@-----------  
  
The two new elements were welcomed into the group with open arms. With the excitement of   
the two new senshi everyone had seemed to have forgotten about the discussion that they  
were having earlier, everyone except Mamoru, who seemed to be waiting for the right time  
to bring it up again, and find out the whole story behind Terra Rose.   
@-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HA!!! You'll all have to wait another week or so. 


	15. Read Me, A new version soon to come

  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
I realize now that over the year my writing has changed majorly for the better.  
Even if my spelling is still shit. And looking back at my first story (thats still in the works)   
I see so many mistakes and things that I would like to fix. That is why I would like to present   
to you Angel for Earth, Version 2. The new and improved story. Version 1 will continue as a   
practice for me, while Version 2 will get more into detail. Version 2 will get deeper with each   
character including the original senshi, all the guardians, and the new senshi. I hope that   
this newer version will be more to everyones liking and hold even more romance and suspense.  
More will be revealed in the new version, more past, character developement, and more sense  
all together. There will be new chapters too, mixed in with the ones that represent the older chapters.  
Thank you for holding out through my writer's block and more. I hope to have the more   
out soon. Expect version 2 in the next couple of weeks and the newest chapter to the   
version 1.I can't tell you exactly how long due to the fact that my grandparents are in town for  
a little while.  
  
Love and Huggles,  
E.A.  
  
(Earth Angel) 


End file.
